RhinoShark
by bat
Summary: don't go near the beach some b&b lots of blood
1. Chapter 1

RhinoShark

It was just the same old, same old kind of day around the flower shop. Omi reading his school books. Ken bouncing his soccer ball. Aya washing clean windows, and Yohji reading some mindless magazine behind the connor. When the bell rang out and in walked Manx. She flipped the sign to closed and nodded for the boys to follow her down the stairs.

"How would you boys like to go to the beach?" she asked.

"What's the rub?" Yohji shouted back to her. "I'm sure it not cause we've been good."he stared right at her to see her reaction.

"No. You do have to do a little job there first, but then you can stay on. Take a few extra days, sunning at the beach."

"So what's the job?" Aya asked reaching out for the file .Manx handed him the file and popped the disc into the player. The shadow figure show up and the computer voice of Persia came on.

"There has been a rash of young people being killed and eaten ....................." the voice droned on.

"Hey, just a second here. Did he say eaten?" Yohji questioned. He looked to Aya like you are not going to take this mission.

"The police have no idea who could be doing this?" Omi inquired. Ken just sat looking confused like always. "It says here that some of this victims where inland when attacked."

"Yes. That's why they think it's a group of killers. Some cult that worship sharks. So boys are you in?" she asked then tapping her foot. Yohji looked around the room, say no. Come on Aya it's the beach, you hate the beach. Yohji had taken a liking to his leader and If he went he would follow.

"O-kay." Aya answered. And sat down on the sofa to better read though the file.

"Well, if Ayas going me too."said Ken. Omi nodded in agreement. Then all eyes turned on Yohji.

"Hey, great the beach half naked, half eaten girls, who could ask for more." he learned back on the cough and twisted his hair like it was just another mission.

"Good." Manx said. She turned on her heels and went up the stairs. "Be ready by Friday. A car will pick you up and take you to the airport." Aya was about to asks. "Don't worry your weapons will get though. Pack light." she waved and was gone

"Airport? Where is this beach?" Ken asked.

"Some where in the Pacific Ocean. A little unknown get away for rich kids.'

The rest of the week went peaceful. Omi had gone and gotten every thing on sharks and cults he could find. He then made the rest of them very aware of the blood lust of both. Yohji wondered if he could back out. The more he learned about the mission the more he wanted out. Aya had been watching him and he had to know how he felt.

The night before they where to leave every one was packed but him. Yohji had no idea what to wear to a shark cult killer frenzy Swimsuit was out not much cover. Regular mission would be to hot. He wonder if he could get that metal. dive suit he had seen on the shark videos. Yohji finely packed, but unable to sleep, went down to the kitchen. He reached out and flicked the light on. Yohji jumped back, a little shocked. Aya was sitting at the table in the dark. He had on his black boxers shorts and a white tank shirt. His hands where wrapped around his undrunk tea. He looked up at the blonde, then motioned for him to have a sit. Yohji not sure what to do sat down.

"Yohji," Aya started. "I know you have reservations about this mission. I know you don't care much for getting wet. We all have to go."

"Well......."

"Ken is the better swimmer. Omi and I have figured away for you to stay on the land." Yohji just blinked at him. He had never said a word about the water fear, nor about wanting to not go.

"Aya. I can handle it." he stated. Aya nodded to him. Yohji didn't need to know how he felt about him or how he would do any thing to keep Yohji safe. Yohji didn't need to know he had ask Omi if they could even leave him behind. Omi found out that they all had to go or turn the mission over to some one else.

"I'm sure you can, Yohji." Aya then got up and put his cup in the sink. "Come on Kudo. We have a big day tomorrow. Up to bed." Aya then stood there waiting for him. Yohji got up and went up the stairs to his room. Aya fallowed him up. Aya liked following Yohji.

"Night Aya." Yohji said and closed his door. Aya walked over to the door and listened til he was sure Yohji was in bed. He then went to his own bed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beach

The flight was a scary one the tiny plane could barely hold the four boys. The landing was a welcome event. Though the air port small it seem very crowed. People where fighting to get off the tiny island. The looks the boys got as they arrived and walked up to the information desk said it all.

"We need a car to take us to our hotel." Omi said to the woman behind the desk. She looked strangely at him.

"Sir, Have you not been told of the......" all eyes in the terminal turned on her. "Trouble we are having here." She smiled that pleasant smile, the one they teach in hotel school.

"Yes."Aya answered her. He then glared around at the growing crowd. She smiled nodding at the pretty but unusual young men.

"Here's your request. I just need some information and ID and I'll have you on your way."

Ken had stacked there luggage by the door. Yohji had wandered out to smoke. An old woman came up to them.

"You boys need to turn yourselves around and get back on that plane. All the young woman have left and now the older travelers are going. Soon the island folks that can leave will be gone too. There is nothing here for you boys." she said waving her hand that held some kind of beads in them.

"Oh, really. Why is that?" Ken asked her wide eyed. The old woman shook her head. She started to walk away.

"Hey miss." Yohji said walking after her. "Wait. I would like to speak with you." he now had caught up with her. She stopped and smiled. She looked him over and said.

"Alright son ask your question." Yohji smile that flirty smile.

"You are right we have heard of the trouble you are having here. Our employers have sent us to see the damage, and report back. We hope to do it quickly." she nodded to him. This made sense to her, why else would any body but reporters come here. "Do you think it's sharks?" he asked.

"In the beginning we did. It soon came inland and sharks can't do that." she searched around and pulled Yohji a little closer and whispered in his ear. "The new factory on the other side of the island. People go there and don't come back. They say they have sent the to the main land but ......." she stopped short as a tall dark man walk over toward them. "Beware the devil." she said and waved her beads at Yohji again. She turned and as quickly as she could, walked away in to the small town.

"Did Manad scare you with her welcome?" he said to Yohji. Yohji looked over to his right and saw the man outright. He was tall and tan. He had long black hair pulled back in ponytail that went down to his waist. He was well built, defined muscles and weighed about two-fifty pounds.

His smile was fake and made Yohji uneasy. Where was Ken? The idiot could not see Yohji need a little help here.

"No, she was just saying hi." Yohji answered back to him. He smiled the have a nice day smile to him and moved to walk back to the door. The man stepped in front of him.

"Really. She usually preaches the evils of the flesh. People around here think she a little crazy."

He stared at Yohji. He wanted to know what the woman had said. He was seeing if she had spilled some secrets, let loose some information.

"She did tell me that there was no young women here for me." Yohji giggle and used his shy grin.

"Sorry, We have had a small problem lately. I'm Kenny Timms, I run the big hotel as the end of the street. I'm also the mayor here on Sandbar Island. Please let me welcome you properly." he said putting out his hand. Yohji stood there for a moment. A small problem, the guest are being eaten, and that's a small PROBLEM! Yohji put out his hand. Kenny grabbed it and shook it but Yohji had to pull free. This guys a creep.

"Is there trouble here?" a deep voice said. Yohji relaxed Aya was here. Kenny turned around and was meet with a death glare. Yap that was his Aya. "Yohji, come on the bags are in the car." Yohji stepped around Kenny.

"Where are staying?" he asked. Aya couldn't believe this man, who was he?

"Oh, yah right. Aya this Kenny Timms the mayor of town." Yohji said. Aya nodded. He pushed Yohji in front of him and started for the car again.

"There is only my hotel or the old beat up one on the beach." Kenny offered.

"It's the Rallton." Aya grunted. Why did this guy care? Was his trying to make time with his Yohji. Was he maybe a dark beast. He hope for the later.

"You should come with me. That hotel has had some trouble with the cops. It has been closed till further notice." he said gesturing down the street to the bright white and pink six story building.

"Really." Omi said stepping up to Ayas left side. "When did this happen?"

"Only just this morning. If it's the money you're worried about. I'll give you the same price." he said to the boy. "It's not like I don't have the rooms. If you haven't seen the tourists are leaving like flies"

"Sound s good. thank you."

"Kenny Timms." he said grabbing and shaking Omis hand. Omi walked with Kenny toward the car.

"Creep." Yohji said to Aya rolling his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hotel

The ride to the hotel was a short one about ten minutes. Thank goodness Aya thought as they stepped out on the side walk. He had enough of their host already. Kenny held the door open for them as they enter the large coral colored lobby. Big overstuffed chairs and coughs set in groups of three or four filled up the space. "Over here boys. I'll check you in." Kenny said leading them toward the front desk. Behind the desk stood a girl in her late twenties. She had hair as long and dark as Kennys. "This is my sister Kendra." he said smiling big and toothy.

"Hello." Omi said and nodded.

"I hope you like your stay here." she replied. She looked to her brother with a puzzled face.

"There here to check the damage for some insurances group. How many rooms would you like?" he asked of Omi.

"Two" Aya answered.

"Yes two rooms with an adjoining door. Oh and two beds in each room." Omi stated.

"Yes, I do have just what you need." Kendra said. "What floor would you like. The pools on the third floor."

"The sixth floor" Yohji interjected. The highest point you have he thought and no where near any water. "I mean if you guys don't mine."he added.

"No, that's fine." said Aya and Omi agreed.

"Please sign in " Kendra said sliding the regression book over to them. After all the boys signed and got their keys Kenny took them to their rooms.

"If there's any thing I can do don't hastate to call." Kenny bowed and left them alone in their rooms.

Kendra turned the book around so she could read the names:

Ran Fujimiya

Omi Tsukiyono

Yohji Kudou

Ken Hidaka

One of them is named Ken how cute, she said to herself with a giggle, an evil giggle.

"Alone at last" Yohji said. "Where should I put my stuff?" He asked of Aya. Aya looked to Omi and said.

"Yohji and I will take this room." meaning the one they we're standing in. "Omi, you and Ken take that one." he pointed to the room though the door.

"Yes." Omi replied. He picked up his bag and went into the other room. Yohji had gone and flopped on the bed, nearest the bathroom. Aya had walked over and was viewing the beach from their window. Ken stood there in the middle of the two spaces mouth open looking from one room to the next. He wanted to share the room with Aya. He always Got Omi. Not to say there was any thing wrong with Omi, but he thought that if maybe, he could spend some time with Aya. Aya would, see how much he liked him. He would be good for Aya. Why did Aya always take Yohji to be with. Even on missions they spilt up this way. "KenKen don't just stand there. I asked you which bed would you like?" Omi yelled at him. This made Ken feel like he was stark naked. The looks he got from the older boys, he knew he had turned a shade of red.

"Well?" Omi said, tapping his foot. "Don't have all day." Ken turned and rushed into the other room. He had to get away from his hearts desire before it was out of the bag.

"This one." he said breathless pointing to the one closest to the inner door. He then made a mad dash for their bath room and shut the door.

"Gee........ If Ken had to go... why didn't he ......just say so." Yohji yawned out. He closed his eyes and was asleep.

Aya wasn't born yesterday, he knew what Kens strange behavior was. He had hoped that if he ignored it. It would go away. Please go away. Aya also knew that Omi thought along the same lines as him. Ken was a problem, he didn't want or need. His thoughts and feeling where sleeping on the bed across from him. How could Kudou sleep at a time like this. The inn keeper and his sister, creeps. The island was deserted, or soon would be. Killer or killers out roaming the town. Yohji was asleep. Of course, Yohji knew that he was here, and as long as he was, Yohji was safe. Aya kicked off his shoes and laid back on his bed. now was as good a time to rest. Tonight would be searching and hunting dark beast.

Omi sat on his bed, leaning up against the head board. He wished that Ken had a brain, or use what little he had. Ken came out of the bathroom still alittle flush.

"Ken the others are resting I think we should too." Omi said rolling over and closing his eyes. "Before you lay down check the doors."

"Ok" Thank the gods for Omi, the best friend a guy could have. Ken double checked the locks. NO Sharks where coming in here.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting of the Minds

The phone ringing off the hook woke Aya . He rolled over and put the receiver to his ear.

"Hello."

"This is Kenny. I would like to invite you to dinner."

Aya looked to see the time. Late. Five o'clock.

"That's nice." Aya wanted to make this short, but not be rude.

"Please, do. We eat at eight, in the meeting room on the fourth floor. Since there's only the ten of us left There's going to be the one meal."

"Okay, we'll be there. Thank you." Aya hung up. Did he mean ten only in the hotel or on the whole island.

The sun was setting. The view from the window was picture perfect. How could there be such evil beasts lurking here.

"Aya, was that the phone?" He turned and stepped back Ken was in his personal space.

"Hn."

"Aya is that an answer. Who was on the phone, any way?" Aya looked over to the bed Yohji was now sitting up. Yohji smiled and stretched in a cat like way. How Aya wished Ken would leave. He shook his head, and cleared it.

"Kenny called to say dinner is at eight. It's the only meal."

"What no room serve?"

"Yohji." Omi join the rest of them.

"From what Kenny said there's not many of us left. Ken turn on the TV, see if there's anything."

Aya had talked to him. True it was an order. He had use his name. Ken walked across the room head in the clouds, tripped and fell. Ken sat there in the middle of the floor red faced. Yohji laughed, Omi giggled, and Aya sighed. By the time Ken regained his composer Omi had turned the TV on. Aya was no longer looking at him. He and Omi where trying to find news. Yohji had gone into the bathroom. Alone in a room full of friends, Ken had only his thoughts. Ken was staring at Ayas back when the hit came from behind.

"Did that fall damage that brain of yours? Any body home in there!?" Yohji was yelling into his right ear. How long had he spaced out adoring Aya. Yohji was dressed for dinner. Aya walked in the bath room to get ready. Omi was not in this room, so he must be getting ready too. Ken looked longingly at the closed door. "Hey Ken you better get a move on." Yohji waved at him from a chair he was now lounging in.

"K" he sighed and left the room.

It wasn't hard to find the conference room. There was only three doors to choose from, and all doors lead into the large room. The tables had been set up in a U shape. At the middle of the center table was an older version of Kenny. Kenny was to the right and Kendra to the left.

"OH, you've made it." Kenny got up and came over to them. "Let me introduce you. Shall I start at this end of the table." He motioned to the right side.

Dr. Eliva Grace

Flame

Phin

Dr. Emanul Pheelmore

Mr. Kenneth Timms, my dad

Kendra

Gunner Smith

Sandy

and Captain Mac

They nodded or waved at the weiss boys. Kenny was about to do the introductions when Omi butted in.

I'm Omi

Yohji

Aya

and Ken.

Kendra got the biggest grin on her face when Omi had said Kens name.

"Just grab a set any where" Kenny then went back and sat down by his father. There was four sets left but not all together. One was between Dr. Pheelmore and Kenny. Another between Kedra and Gunner Smith. The last two at the end of the last table on the left by Captain Mac. Aya reached out and pulled on Yohjis arm and lead him to the two chairs on the end. Omi had followed Kenny around the table to the chair on the right. This just left one place.

"Ken, I saved this spot for you." the glee in her voice was frightening, to say the least. Ken glance at Aya as he past by. Why had he picked Yohji and not him. Kendra was patting the set so he would know, it was for him. How in the first time in his life he wish his name was something else.

"Glad to see you made it. Cook will be bring dinner out shortly. Do try the port."Mr. Timms said pointing to the open bottles of wine on the table. "Hope you like fish." Kendra giggled. She moved her chair a little closer to Kens, like no one noticed. Cook, a large islander, came in with cart. He started to serve the fist course fruit cup.

"Dr. Pheelmore, are you a medical doctor?"

"No, and please call me Dr. Manny. I'm a scientist. I work at the factory on the other side of the island. Dr. Grace is my partner. Phin and Flame are my body guards."

"Because of the killings?"Ken blurted out. The whole party stared at him. Ken wanted to slide under the table and not come out till the room was empty.

"No."

"Don't mind Ken, he sometimes talks with out thinking."

"You, doooo. I do that sometimes too." Kendra patted his shoulder. Ken was confused. He liked Aya. This girl seemed to like him. Why?

"What do you do?" Omi went on. Dr. Grace was now playing with her soup. She was not happy with the topic of conversation.

"Omi, is it. You are very young for the insurance business aren't you?"

"No. I'm older than I look. Thank you though." He smiled shyly at her. His cute, chibi smile.

"How many people do you think are left?"

"Well there's us. Maybe twenty or so left in town."

"Oh and don't forget the thirty that followed that old witch Manad up into the hills." Kenneth didn't much care for the old woman. Yohji looked the old guy over, up til now he was just shark bait. Now he peaked his interest. Yohji noticed that Mr. Timms was sitting in a wheel chair. His arms where still muscular, but his legs where missing. Kenneth must of already been shark bait.

"What kind of fish is this?"

"Shark." Yohjis eyes got big. He put down his fork. Thank the gods he hadn't eaten it yet. It was bad matters to not try the food given you. Karma, eat the shark and the shark eats you.

"Could I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich instead?"

"Yohji." Aya gabbed him with his elbow.

"I can't eat this. Sorry allergies."

"Sure. Yohji. I'll go talk with cook."Kenny left for the kitchen. Ken wondered what Yohji could have against it. It was really very tasty.

"Yohji, if you don't want yours I'll eat it." Aya glared at him. Omi rolled his eyes. What did he say.

"Hey its great the lad has a healthy apatite."The Captain was smiling at Ken.

"That's right he does, Captain Mac."

"Bout time, we had a bit of laughter around here."

"What's to laugh about, Gunner. You came here for a monster story and you're getting it. What if a few people die."

"Now hold on missy. "

"From what we hear you and your kind made this mess." Aya was happy for the fight now brewing, took the heat off the fact that his team mate had on etiquette. The two parties at the tables didn't see eye to eye on the facts. The scientists and the monster hunters what had they gotten into.

"Please don't air your dirty laundry in front of the new guests. Can we not eat one meal with out fighting." Kenny tried to be heard over the others.

"Hey! Kenny what did cook say about my PB&J?!" This brought the fight to a stop. Both sides couldn't believe that this young man was only worried about a sandwich

"Don't worry, he said that would be fine."

From out side they heard it a rumbling. The floor shook. Muffled screams. "Hurry hurry.........."

Aya jumped up from his chair and it fell to the floor. Yohji was right behind him and they went to the window. The others followed suit, til all were watching the scene before them. It was a shark, big, huge, massive, on land, out of the water, standing on fins, but like legs, munching down on some guy while the girl watched in shook. Aya didn't wait he leaped down to the next level. Yohji didn't think just went with him. Omi jumped too.

"NO! Ken!" Kendra shouted and grabbed for Ken but got only air.

"Let's go Cap. Come on Sandy the games a foot." Gunners glee was not to be hid. That Emmy was his.


	5. Chapter 5

Jump and Run

Aya leap from the fourth floor window, hit the third floor patio and down to the lawn in a matter of seconds. Yohji was close behind. Omi had stopped on the patio. Ken paused at Omis side for a moment and down to the ground with the others he went. Omi had a perfect vantage point from the third floor railing to witch to aim his darts.

Yohji had his wire and he let it sing. He now had the Shark by the tail. Aya had stabbed it in the eye with a butterfly knife, that was hidden in one of his boots. Ken had grabbed the pool net on his way down and the pole came in handy for hitting the sharks nose.

"Ken get the girl to safety!"

"K" Ken rolled over the small garden fence. He was in reach of the girl when she was swept away by another shark.

"Aya, Yohji there's more then one shark!"

"AYA! Behind you! Look out!" Yohji screamed in fear. Aya was carving into one shark when out of nowhere there was another. Yohji knew he had to do something and do it quick. Yohji grabbed up a round picnic table and charged strait at the on coming shark. The table thank the gods was made of iron and did not collapse in the great fishs mouth. Ayas heart stopped. Ayas whole life was in the jaws of some freak fish. His Yohji couldn't go this way. Aya began to shiver all over. His mind went num. He would kill the dark beast, kill them all. When he was done he would go to Yohji. Yohji would wait for him, he knew. Together they would enter hell. Aya picked up a near by garden hoe and began his onslaught of death upon the sharks. Ken caught sight of Ayas break down. He would never reach Aya in time. Yohji always won. Now even in death, he was getting Aya. Ken turned to go, and save Aya from himself, when the hot breathe hit him, from behind. Eaten by mutated sharks.

"To hell with you! Stay away from my Ken!" Ken felt the air shift. The spear sailed right by his head. The shark fell to the ground with a thud, dead.

"Take that to the sea king and smoke it." Kendra had saved his life. She grabbed him by the left arm and pulled him to his feet. "Don't be a slug." Kendra pulled drag Ken to the door she had just left. She just slammed the bar down across when it was hit by something big from outside.

"Don't be shy, give the girl a hug." Kendra put her arms around him, and the tears fell. "It's ok now, Ken"she was patting his back. Why couldn't it be Aya, Ken cried to himself.

The count was Aya ten, sharks one. Aya only counted the one person that mattered. Like a Viking he would go down in battle. Instead of a roaring fire of flames, it was raining bullets. It had taken Gunner and the Captain long enough to join the fight.

"Watch yourself lad!"

"Are you getting all this on tape?"

"Yes sir, Gunner. A little more to the right" The whole herd, school of sharks where dead or dying, in no time. Gunner posed by what he thought was the biggest shark.

"This unknown shark, a rhino shark, yes I like that." he smiled big for the camera. The shark move just a little, then some more. "Quick Sandy the gun."

"NO!!" Aya pushed the nose of the gun into the air.

"You craz..........."

"Get away." Aya shoved Gunner back and started on moving the beast. Captain Mac came over and pushed on the shark too. They finley flipped the fish over and there covered in blood was YOHJI. Aya swopped down and hauled him away.


	6. Chapter 6

Aftermath

The gory group meet back up on the third floor pool deck. Aya still had a death grip on Yohji. This did n't escape Ken. Ken looked over to Omi and saw the boy was watching their leader too. Ken was having his trouble with Kendra and her roaming hands. Gunner and his crew where filming the bloody scene from the railing.

"Look! Over there!" Sandy was pointing to the north shore. Two dune buggies where roaring toward the hotel. A wave of sharks where rampaging behind them.

"Tha's my cousin Kendy and Otto."

"We need to lay down some cover for them. Cap hand the guns out."

"Right." Captain Mac went into the building. He soon came back dragging a big duffle bag.

"I don't need a weapon." Dr. Grace wave the gun away.

"You only need fire out in the air. Take the gun Eliva." the order came from Dr. Manny. She took the gun that was offered and fire out into the on coming charging fish.

True guns weren't weiss weapons of choice but with this enemy it was the best. Aya still keep Yohji near him as they fired out into the maddening crowd. Yohji shot his own gun but he was still a bit shaky on his feet. The two new comers reached the back fire escape. They hit the stairs running and didn't stop.

"OH your still alive!" Kendra yelled and hugged Kendy.

"It was........so.......and the sharks ate........just us."Kendy clung to Kendra for all she was worth.

"How do these things work? Sharks are to be water creatures, not roam the land."

"Yes, Dr. Manny do you have a theory on this?" Dr. Grace glared at Omi.

"Sharks not my thing. Sorry Omi. Dr. Grace is the biologist."

"Really. Well Doctor?"

"I would need a specimen for study."

"That dear lady, I can get for you." Gunner said with a deep bow. Dr. Grace rolled her eyes and went back in the hotel. Dr. Manny and the body guards followed.

"How do you plan to do that, Gunner?"

"Well boyo, a rope and pulley. From the eating frenzy down there we need to hurry. We'll lasso a body from here and pull. Cap get the rope ready." Captain tried the knot in to the rope making a loop. Gunner took the lasso and throw out for the nearest tail. After four more tries "sorry boys the stars aren't with me."

"Let Omi try."

"What?"

"Yes, Omi you can do it" Omi took the rope from Gunner. The older man humpfed at the boy. Omi weighted the rope in his hand. Tested the wind. He swung back and forth and let it sail. Omi caught the tail on his first time.

"Ok pull boys pull."the seven of them grabbed the rope and pulled. Soon the shark was moving toward them. The dam thing was heavy. Ken couldn't believe how heavy till they we're pulling the fish up over the railing. With a slupish sound the shark body landed on the patio. It was a rhino shark. there was a horn on the end of its nose. The shark reminded Ken of a cross between a mako and a rhino.

"Oh my. Oh my, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry girly its dead. It's a present for the Doc."

Yohji had wandered over to a chair and sat down. He had been running on adrenalin and it had run out. He could not believe how dirty he was. He ran a hand tough his hair. Yohji looked down into his hand, there was part of a finger.

"AYA! AYA!!! AYA!!!!" Yohji was losing it. He couldn't take it. Dead peoples body parts in his hair. "AYA!"

"YOHJI" Aya shook him. "Yohji, I'm here." Yohji focused and saw him.

"Aya there's stuff in my hair. Look." Yohji held out his hand with the finger in it. Yohji tied to stop the tears but couldn't. Once he started he couldn't stop.

"Its ok Yohji." Aya patted his back. "Come on we don't need to be here now. We can go back to our room and clean up." Aya helped Yohji up from the chair and almost dropped him as Yohjis legs gave out from under him. "Ken come help me." Ken jumped Aya needed his help. Ken walked over and put his arm under Yohjis left arm. Together they carried, walked Yohji to elevator. Omi followed and pushed the button for the six floor.

"Dark beast. I thought we had come to kill men. How many of those things can there be? Can we really take out killer land moving mutated sharks." Ken babbled on the ride up to the rooms.

"No. We leave tomorrow." was Ayas answer. The doors opened.


	7. Chapter 7

A good night

"See you in the morning." Aya said as he closed the door between the rooms. He then turned and helped Yohji to the bathroom. Aya sat him on the bench. He walked into the large shower, adjusted the heads.

"Aya"

"Just a second." By the gods the man could whine. Still he thought, on Yohji it was cute. With the way things where going he needed to tell Yohji how he felt. Aya got the temp of the water just right. He walked out dripping water. Yohji looked up at him as he felt his shirt lifted up and off.

"I can do it myself." Yohji protested leaning down for a shoe. Aya pushed him up and did it himself. "Aya really." Aya payed him no mind and did the rest himself. They were both naked.

Yohji blushed. He never thought this day would come. Yohji had thought if ever he was with a man it would be Aya. He had liked the way Aya looked from the first time he saw him, lying on the shop floor. Now here Aya was washing him off in the shower. From the way things where going Aya didn't mind touching or cleaning Yohji up. "Aya, I can do some of this myself." Yohji tried to block the hand going down between his legs.

"Yohji just relax. I'll take care of you."

"Aya.........I ....oh my." Yohji fell back against Aya as he was lightly squeezed.

"Don't worry I know what to do." Was the glass foggy from the heat of the water or the body heat from them. Aya was hard and ready to take the next step when the door busted open.

"Manx says there's a topical storm coming our way..............Oh I .......what ....."

"GET OUT NOW!!!!" Aya glared death. Ken stood mouth hanging open. Ken was a deer caught in the head lights. Ken didn't know what to do. He took one step back. He did not move fast enough for Aya. He had left the warm water of the shower and took the three steps to the door quickly. Ken didn't realize he had been hit till the door slammed shut in his face. Ken sat there looking at the closed door. The tears started to fall. Aya liked Yohji not him. Aya was.........He couldn't bring himself to go there.

"I told you not to bother them." Ken looked over to Omi standing in the door way. He wiped his eyes and got up. "Ken don't tell me you didn't know how Aya and Yohji feel about each other."

Aya got back into the water. Yohji just stood there. Aya pulled the blonde to him and hugged him close. Yohji shivered in his arms. Aya kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Aya I can't. Not now with Ken out there." Was Yohji nuts. The both where hard. Aya would be dammed if he was turning the water cold.

"Yohji don't worry. By now Omi "

"No, Omi can't hear us?"

"No not if we stay in the shower." Aya pulled Yohji closer and kissed him harder this time. Yohji was pushed up against the wall as Ayas tongue pushed into his mouth. Yohji gonad and kissed back. Yohji wrapped his arms around Ayas neck. Aya knew they could n't go all the way so he took both their penises into his right hand and started stoking. Yohjis head fell on to his shoulder. It didn't take long till they were done. Aya held Yohji up as he collapsed in his arms.

"Aya." Yohji sighed into Ayas neck. He put a small kiss there. "I wish we....." His eyes slide closed.

"Yohji stay awake till I get you in bed." Aya held the blonde in his arms and turned the water off.

He waked him to the door. Took the towels hanging there. Wrapped them up in them. Aya leaned Yohji on the bed as he dried him off. Pulled the blankets back. Yohji rolled into the bed and held the covers up, for Aya to get in. Aya laid down and Yohji snuggled into Ayas side. Aya put his arm around Yohji pulling him in close.

"Sleep tight."Was yawned into Ayas ear.

"You to Yohji." Aya kissed the top of Yohjis head.

Ken laid in his bed. Trying to hear nosie from next door. Omi had told him to get some sleep they were going to need it. Manx had said the chopper wouldn't be there for a couple of days. The storm was to strong for leaving the island now.


	8. Chapter 8

Breakfast

The phone was ringing off the hook.. Omi finely rolled over and picked it up.

"Hello Kitten in the .........."giggle "I mean, Omi here."

"Hi Omi. It's me Gunner. We are having a meeting in the penthouse. It's about four doors down from your rooms."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So get the others."

"Is it going on now? Are we late?" Omi sat up the sun was still high in the east. The clock read six.

"No you have about an hour. See you there." Gunner hung up.

"Ken. KenKen get up." Omi shook him on his way to the adjoining door. Omi had a little fear of what he may find when he opened the door. Who knew what the older boys could be up to. He knocked just to be sure. Omi slowly opened the door. No yelling, no groaning, no sound really. He went to the side he knew Yohji was on and gently pushed on his shoulder. "Yohji time to get up."

"Huh what?" the blonde pulled the blanket over his head and hide under Aya.

"Omi. What are you doing in here so early?" Aya grumbled out.

"Gunner called ten minutes ago. Said we had an hour to get ready for a meeting in the penthouse. I told Ken to get in the bathroom first . I know you want to go. Maybe they have away to leave, before the storm. They may not even know about the coming storm. If so we need to tell them. The longer I stand here and say why we should go, the time ticks away." Omi turned and started for his room. "I think we should go ready for a fight. You know dressed and with our weapons."

"Yes your right. Things may take a turn for the worse and not be able to return to the rooms."

"K. Meet in our room in half an hour." Omi closed the door behind him.

"You can sleep a little longer. I mean about ten minutes. Then your going into the bath room, to get ready." Yohji waved to Aya from the mess of covers on the bed. Yohji heard the bathroom door shut and the water start to run. He hoped that when he woke up yesterday would be a dream. Well not the part with Aya. He was happy about that even if he was going to be the subordinate. Even now Aya was the take charge guy. He was the leader and Yohji followed. "Yohji now get in and clean up."

"Yes Aya."

They had about fifteen minutes till they had to be there. Omi had on some longer shorts then usual. A long sleeved shirt in light blue. A wind breaker High top tennis shoes. He had a back pack over his left shoulder with extra gear. Omi had a baseball cap on too. Ken looked like he always did. Jeans, boots, jacket, bunkucks, and orange sweat shirt tried around his waist.

"Bout time." Ken said when the older boys came in. Aya had a lighter coat than the one he always wore. It was tan. His boots and jeans where still black. His gloves had a couple of fingers open. But the outfit still hide his sword from plane sight. Yohji had gone for a whole new look. He had a long dark green T- shirt. A black vest with little chains on it. His jeans where not as tight as normal. He had two belts on, One was thick leather and one metal. The black boots where steel toed wolverines. If you looked close enough at his arms you could make out the gauntlet and arm band he was wearing on his right arm. Yohji top this off with a spiked dog collar and sun glasses. Ken stared and looked to Omi and stared some more. Did Yohji think this was goth, S&M, shark fights.

"Ken stop looking at me." Yohji whined. Ken opeded his mouth and closed it. His mother would say 'If you can't say some thing nice don't say anything' so he would keep his mouth shut. "Aya, Ken is being weird to me." the man pouted. Ken could n't believe it, was he five.

"Ken stop it." Aya glare at him. Yohji stuck his tongue out at him. Omi giggled.

"Yohji did you look in a mirror?" That was not the thing to say. Aya punched him hard in the arm. Aya then took Yohji by the arm and lead him from the room.

"Ken. Ken you really should watch what you say. Yohji is afraid of the sharks. He thinks that the metal will protect him. You know like those metal suits the drivers wear. You got Aya on your bad side now." Ken shook his head. True Yohji was fearful of the ocean and sharks. Ken was an idiot not to remember.

"Omi, I'll be quit and fade in the back round. Soon Yohji will do some thing that will make Aya forget me." Ken sigh because he knew that by now Aya probably didn't even know his name. Ok that was a little harsh. Not by much though. Yohji was all Aya worried about since his sister was not here.

They walked the four doors down and knocked on the door. Kendra swung the door wide open.

"Oh Ken what took you so long?" She hugged him. Then she stepped back and ushered them in.

"Ken you got yourself a friend." Yohji nudge him. Ken wanted to hide.

"We're having breakfast on the balcony. There's one heck of a storm rolling in."

"True the weather channel is a buzz with it."

"Don't you think this is bad? Plus with the sharks." Omi inquired. Gunner laughed and hit the boy in he back.

"Don't you be worrying. The doctors have this plan. Not the greatest of plans, but it is a plan."

"Really. What is the plan?"

"There is a building on the factory grounds made to with stand this kind of storms. It is also seven sorties so the sharks can't get us. They maybe abele to walk on land but they are not climbers. We just need to get to the other side of the Island." Dr. Grace made it sound so simple. It wasn't simple even ken knew that.

"How are we to get to the other side? Fly?"

"No we have some cars. The two dune buggies, two hummers and a jeep. We should all fit."

"I'll be going in the van." Kenneth Timms stated. "And Cook will drive me."

"Do you think that wise?"

"Yes."

"I'll take my dune buggies." Otto chirped in.

"Phin will drive one of the hummers. Dr. Grace and I will ride with her."

"Kay, then Cap and Sandy and I will take the other. How bout you boys?"

"We'll take the jeep." Aya replied. It was only big enough for the four of them.

"But I wanted to go with Ken."

"No you two girls ride with Gunner." Mr. Timms said. "Kenny you ride with the doctors."

"I'll take the other dune buggie. Otto and I will run gunshot." Flame said. They all nodded. Cook brought out a huge plate of biscuits. Then came back with bacon and sausage. He finished up with eggs. The coffee, tea and juices where on the side table. The sky was a swirl of colors pink, blue, violet, and dark gray. You could smell the rain in the air.

"Soon as we're done we'll head out."

"Make sure you have what you need. We won't becoming back here for awhile."

"If you get lost, there are signs. Just look for a yellow sign with red and white parasol."

"We will meet in the garage in ten minutes."

"See you down there Ken." Kendra wave. Weiss didn't need to go back to there room, so they went straight to the garage. The jeep had a hard cover. That was good. The windows looked to all roll up.

"Do you see any metal we could use to reinforce the windows with?" Yohji asked.

"Well there is some trash can lids over there." Ken pointed out. Thank the gods he was now back in Aya good graces. He and Omi went over and grabbed them up before the others came down. They put them in back. The elevator opened and Kendra and Kendy got out. Kendra had her spear gun with her. They both had hand guns. Gunner came down next. Poor Sandy was loaded down with weapons.

"Fine day to hunt sharks, Hey boys." Gunner smiled and piled the guns in the back. "Come on girlys, times a wasting."

"Stay close behind us." Kendra said as she climb in. Gunner got into the drivers seat. Captain Mac got in the front seat and Sandy got in back with the girls. The First out of the garage was the hummer with the good doctors. Phin drove. Kenny was in front. Manny and Grace in back. The dune buggies went out next. Driven by Otto and Flame. The van went after them. The hummer with Gunner driving and then the jeep. Of course Aya drove Yohji had shot gun and Ken and Omi in the back. Some things near change Ken thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Road Trip

The dune buggies where out of sight in moments. The Hummer with the Doctors sped on a head at about ninety. Aya put the petal to the metal he was not going to be last. Gunner took this speed craze as a means to race. The van fell way behind. It was an old panel van in dark maroon. Its windows where only in the fount and back. The sides where solid. It could go at top speed maybe fifty. They had been on the road for twenty minutes when the rain started to fall. Even with the jeep and hummer fish tailing or hydro planing Aya and Gunner raced on. There was a static sound and Kendra voice came out of the dashboard.

"The bridge is coming up."

"What? How?" Ken looked confused. Omi leaned over the seat.

"Yohji hand me the microphone. The hotel must have radios in their cars." Yohji reached down and picked up the phone. He leaned back to give it to Omi when Ken grabbed. "Ken give me that."

"Wait, what are you going to say? Shouldn't we talk about it first."

"Are you nuts? Its about the bridge." Aya took one hand from the steering wheel and hit Ken in the head.

"Yohji if you and Omi can't take care of him I'll throw him out of the car." Aya then went faster, he saw the bridge up ahead.

"Kendra. This is Omi."

"Yes."

"The bridge is important why?"

"The water in the creek gets very high, every time it rains. Sometimes it runs over the bridge. When that happens your stuck on this side. Because the only other way to the factory is going around the west side of the island."

"Oh."

"See you on the other side boys." That Gunner knew what button to push, the race was on.

"We need to get across alive." Yohji whined as he hit the seat from the increased speed. "The dam jeep will 360 or tip over." Yohji was white knuckling the handle. Omi even with his seat belt was sliding into Ken. They both would bounce from side to side. The hummer got to the bridge first and hit a shark who was coming up the embankment. The hummer swayed but Gunner got the car across the bridge. Aya was a close second. The sharks coming out of the now rising creek were third. The sharks not really built for land where slow but still moving after them.

"Gee don't these beasts every take a break?" Gunner chirped over the radio. "Did you see the one that hit me?" The hummer was running slower now its right bumper was half on half off.

"Don't be reckless. We have a herd up here, about a mile." That was Kenny. "They seem to be blocking our path."

"Kenny have you heard from Father?" Kendra sounded worry.

"No. Hows the water on the bridge?" Kendra looked back Ken could see her face though the back window. Ken turned and saw the water was licking at the side of bridge. There in the far distance was the van. Could it make it, Ken hoped so. The rain was getting heavier. The creek was get higher. Cook floored it. The van was almost over when hit by two sharks their horns went right in to the front and took out the radiator. You could see th steam escape. And the van come to a stop.

"We have to go back!" Kendra yelled over the radios.

"No. We go on that's the nature of it." Kenny stated. "We have to keep going that's what Father would want." Ken looked to Omi and they looked back as they herd the gun fire. Cook was trying to make a break for higher ground when he was bitten in two. The blood gushed out and ran into the now flooded river. Mr. Timms was floating down the creek caught in the tide. He bobbed up maybe twice before he was gone. Drowned or eaten the man was dead.

"Shame. That guy could really make the food." Ken said. Omi hit him.

"Aya to hell with if we wreck get away from the sharks!" Yohji said as he slide down in his seat.

Some thing or some one hit the windshield. The orange seaweed turned out to be what was left of Flame .Ken remember how he thought her hair was like Schus. With this Yohji undid his seat belt and was on the floor.

"Ken get the trash lids out of the back. If they hit the glass hard enough, it'll break."

"Come on Yohji. They're just dumb fish. You make them sound like some kind of monsters."

"Ken, you dumb ass. How many sharks walk on land. You watch TV. You know this is not normal. Hell every other person on this island is named Ken something. It's a horror movie come to life. Wake up and smell the blood. Give me what I want. You asshole." Yohji had just laid it all out for him. An the blonde was right, for once. He reached in back and handed Yohji his metal lids. He then gave one to Omi and keep one for himself. They had caught up with the first hummer. It was dodging sharks trying to get back into the wooded area. Gunner roared up shooting. Aya rammed into a shark. Yohji held the lids over his head and prayed the jeep held up. He knew he wouldn't be able to out run the sharks.

"Get into the woods." some one called over the radio. The jeep took the right turn on two wheels.

"Into the woods. Not into the trees." Ken called out. Aya tugged the car to the left so Ken hit the side of the door, hard. "Aya!"

The hummer with Gunner followed them in. There was a zoom zoom as Otto ran by them. Phin was not out driving the sharks. Her hummer was land lock in a herd of sharks. This was a out run out live and get to the end of the trek. By now they had been on the road for an hour. The ride throw the trees had slowed them down. The rain was coming down harder. Yohji had remove the lids from his head but remained on the floor. Aya would look down on him when he could but he need ed to mind the road head more. When would this road trip from hell end.

"Up head it's the back gate." It was Kendra again. There was a man in a guard booth. Waving them to stop. He walked over to Gunner.

"State your porose for being here."

"Dr. Manny invited us."

"The Doctor is off base."

"True he's in a hummer behind us. He is out running the rhino sharks. Did I tell you that I was out running the same sharks?"

"No." the guard looked bored.

"If you turn to the back of the cars you can see them yourself boyo." the guard turn and to his horror there was about five said sharks coming out of the woods. He ran to the booth. Got on the radio and opened the gate. He did n't stay outside he followed the cars in. The sharks where in for a shock because the gate and fence was electrified. Well this should slow them down Ken thought. There behind them was the last of the caravan.

"Shoot the beasties my boys. You guard boy open the gate when the hummer gets in range. Shoot, shoot, SHOOT!" Gunner stood on the hood of the hummer shooting the sharks. Kendra and Kendy stood on the other side of the hummer using it for shield in case the sharks did get in the compound. Aya pulled the jeep around so that he and Omi could fire from inside the car. The five fish fell and the last of the party was now safe in the factory grounds.


	10. Chapter 10

Dead by dawn

When the good doctor had relaxed and regained his bearings, He took charge. The storm was upon them now.

"Hurry no time to loose we need to get to the hanger." Dr. Manny lead the way. It was not far from where they where leaving the cars. "Mr. Shotto call the other workers to the hanger. We all need to find higher ground."

"Yes Sir." and the man was gone. Dr. Manny opened the massive door to a huge cavernous building. Around the sides where steel staircases. In the cat walks here and there was small closed in rooms. Around the top was a ledge that went all the way around the building. The main color was gray and dirty silver. The lights where bright, family glaring.

"Hurry up into the catwalks." Dr. Manny said as he started up. and Phin close behind. Aya pulled Yohji over to the left and went up the other side of the hanger. Omi skipped after them. Ken stood for a moment sulking. Why did Yohji always win out over him. Had he missed something. Kendra saw that her Ken wasn't happy. Well as happy as one could be with the weather and the shark infestation. It all seem to hinge around the tall blonde her brother had taken a liking to. She would foot note this to herself for further information.

"Ken come on." she took his hand. He bulked for a second then followed Kendra and Kendy up in to the rafters. The door on the left opened and in came the remaining workers. You could hear the wind whipping around the hanger out side. The rain pinged on the roof.

"Don't worry this place was built to last." This old proffer looking guy said. He had a young girl with him that reminded you of Kendra and Kendy.

"Sir. Did you help build this place?" Dr. Grace fumed to herself that Omi boy asked to many questions. Why hadn't the sharks taken him instead of Flame.

"Yes I helped with the plans. I got the good Dr. Manny to come work for me here."

"Sorry. Let me introduce Dr. Timms and Kendell. Dr. Timms this is:

Gunner

Sandy

Captain Mac

Aya

Yohji

Omi

and Ken."

"Hello, welcome to my factory. Wish things could be under nicer conditions. I see that you've meet most of my family, But where is Kenneth?"

"Oh, Poppa. I'm afraid he didn't make it. The sharks got him." Kenny told his Grandfather.

"To bad." Omi thought it was weird that no one was crying or putting up a fuss something. This family has no emotions to speak of. "If you don't mind I would like to take the remaining family members to my office. Come on Kenny, Kendra, Kendy and Kendell." he turned and walked off to the right. The rest of them followed behind.

"See you later Ken."

There was a small platform high up in the rafters that Aya had claimed as theirs. He set up headquarters here. They took turns watching and resting. Omi had gone and gotten food for them, when one of the workers called. Gunner and his team had also pick a platform to work from. If things did turn bad, not being trapped in a room was good. Most of the evening into the night was quiet. Some of the women workers whined about the weather. Yohji had snuggle up to Aya for warmth. Aya put arm around him and pulled him closer. Yohji was sleeping soundly and Omi was dozing when the doors bursted open. Water gushed up to the second level. Soon the shark fins could be seen. Aya jumping up woke Yohji and Omi.

"What caused the doors to give?" It was Mr. Shotto. Soon the place was abuzz with the sound of confused people. The water below them seem to be rising. People where now screaming.

"NOW! Please calm down. No need to act foolish. The water can't get higher then the ocean. So get yourselves up higher. Be careful." The crowd seem to take the Old inceptions with no questions asked. They just obeyed. " Come on now everyone on to the ledge at the top." He lead the way. Even Dr. Manny and Dr. Grace went with him. Phin wasn't far behind her boss.

"Come on guys lets go." Omi started up. Ken was right behind him. Kendy and Kendra hurried to caught up with them. In Her rush to be with Ken she ran into Yohji. Kendra slipped on the wet metal and this made her bump Yohjis legs. He lost his footing. Yohji hit the railing as he fell over. Luckily he had put his gloves on so his grip was holding on the wet rail. Kendy screamed this caused Kenny to stop and turn around witch caused a traffic jam. The cat walked shook from the weight of swaying people.

"Hold On!" Aya shouted as he tried to get to Yohji. Omi turned and was coming from the other way. Kendy reached down to get Kendra up. Kendra tried to get up, but slipped a second time falling on her fount side. The upper part of Kendra was over the catwalk floor. She would of fallen off if Yohji hadn't pushed her back. This did require him to use one hand. Yohji was now holding on with one hand. Yohji knew his time was short.

"Aya, Aya, I do...............Oh....Shitt......" Yohji lost his grip, down into the swirling water he plunged.

"YOHJI NOOO!!!" Aya didn't think he followed his heart into the abyss.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh My

Omi stood at the brink, what had happened. He looked over into the raging waters, for a sign. The two older boys never even came to the surface. Omi turned to Ken and the tears where welling up in those big blue eyes. "Ken..........Ken...... Yohji and ...Aya ......What......" the boy sobbed.

"Omi it'll work out. Lets go around the ledge and look. They maybe caught on something"

"Hey little boyos. I hate to spoil yurs hopes, but the only thing they might be caught on is shark teeth." Captain Mac punched Gunner in the arm for being instinctive. "Hey Cap just telling the truth. Ken knew Gunner was probably right, but he would keep Omis hopes alive a little longer.

Kendra and Kendy stood off by themselves.

"Are you two girls alright?" Dr. Grace inquired of them. "Do you need mending?"

"No. Thank you though."

"Yes Kendy and I are fine. Shame about Kens friends."

"Yes the tall blonde did save you."

"He was pretty."

"Now Now. We have other fish to fry." Dr. Timms stated. "We can't waste time on the dead. With the doors open and the sharks in the hanger we need a new plan." Omi and Ken walked off to make sure Aya And Yohji where gone, not caught up on metal or debris that had washed in with the water. The two had walked all the way around. They bumped into Sandy.

"Oh sorry."

"It's ok kid. Hard when you loose a friend like that."

"Yes."

"When we first got here, There was four of us. Third night out Terry was taken. Gunner been laugh it up ever since. Cap says its cause he can't face it yet."

"Really."

"Oh Ken are you ok?" Kendra said walking up and putting her arm around Kens shoulder. "If there is any thing I can do. You poor dear." Ken didn't fight it he just rested his head against hers.

"We need to get going."

"What?"

"Oh that's right. While you where walking we decided to go into the main building up on the fifth floor offices." Kendra lead the little group over to where her grandfather had gathered the others.

"Now the fire escape will be wet. But hold on. Its only ten feet in the weather to the french doors of my office."

Are you sure the doors are open?"

"If not we'll just break them. Gunner and I will go first then a woman and then a man and so on till we're over."

"Sandy and I will be last." Captain Mac added.

"Okay we have a plan."

"Right you are." Gunner stepped out into the elements. He got his footing and started across. Dr. Manny was two steps behind. Gunner made it to the other side and the door was unlocked.. Dr. Grace followed. Then Dr. Timms with Kendell at his side.

"Omi you go next."

"You sure?"

"Yes you go. Then Ken and I will follow. Kendy and Kenny then can come next."

"Hey wait her young lady I need to be with Dr. Manny."

"You Phin are hired help. Please stay in your place."

"You little"

"Omi don't hold up the line." Ken urged the other boy on. Omi bowed his head and went over to the other side. It took about twenty minutes to get every one across but Captain Mac had just shut the door behind him when the lighting hit the fire escape sending down.

"I think we should break up in groups and scout around for thing that we might need. Also check the damage. Meet back in the conference room in two hours."

"Sound fine to me."

"Kendell, Kenny, Kendy, and Kendra come with me." Dr. Timms said as he left the room.

"I wanted to go with Ken."

The workers broke up and left. Dr. Manny, Dr. Grace , and Phin went their own way.

"Well boys. I think five a nice number. Your coming with us." Sandy and the Captain nodded in agreement. "First on my list is some grub." Ken smiled he was hunger.


	12. Chapter 12

Rain

Why was it always raining. Ever since his parents died, it seemed to rain. Aya had seen his whole life stop when Yohji went over the rail. There was nothing to do but follow. The water had hit like a wall of ice. It took his breathe away. He being stronger then Yohji was having trouble with keeping his bearings. Aya had one thought to get to Yohji and save him. If not then they would go together to the other side. He saw the glitter of the honey blonde hair just up ahead. Aya took the couple stokes and took hold of Yohjis arm. Yohji weakly tried to fight him off till he saw it was Aya. Aya needed air and was sure Yohji did too. When they broke the surface they where out side the hanger.

"Yohji hold on to me."

"Aya. I'll drag you down with me."

"Hold on." it was an order. Yohji hooked his arms around his team leaders neck and held on. He tried kicking with Aya to help. The shore seemed to evaded them. Aya was dead tired when he drag them to land. Yohji walked arm and arm with Aya till they reached the trees. Aya leaned against a tree. He pulled Yohji to him and hugged for all he was worth. "Don't you every do that again." he gave Yohji a small kiss on the lips. "We need to get some height. This close to the water. I can't believe we haven't run across any sharks."

"Don't say it." Yohji held on to Aya tighter.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you." He Kissed Yohji again. The rest was over. Into the trees they went. The path was getting steeper as they went. Yohji hung on to a Aya, smoking all those years was making the hike up harder for him. The rain seemed to let up as they reached the top of the hill. From here one could see the whole island. The town was mostly under water. The factory on the other side was still intact. The harbor was completely gone. Here and there in schools of about ten to twenty swam the sharks. It was strange the sharks seem to be in little units.

"Aya, look at those sharks. Don't they seem, I mean, kind of organized."

"Yohji." But Aya looked again. He was right. The dam things where information. "Its weird but I think you're right." Yohji smiled. His eyes even twinkled. Aya was agreeing with him.

"Both you boy's are right. Right as rain." Yohji turned he knew that voice.

"Manad!" Aya was glaring at her and the man with her.

"Yes. I'm glad to see you made it this long."

"How?"

"The beasts won't climb the hill. To steep. They slide down. Can't dig their flippers in the ground."

"Plus Manad has blessed the wooded lands."

"Blessed? Are you a priestess?"

"Yes She's a high voodoo. Her charms are very powerful."

"Yes most of the time. The shame is I couldn't stop my daughter from marrying that Kenneth Timms." Manad made a sign then spit.

"You don't need to sorry bout him."

"Why is that?"

"He didn't make it over the bridge."

"Oh."

"Yes the sharks got him." She smiled and slapped her left leg. Yohji glanced to Aya, he was just staring at the pair. "Do you know any thing about Timms? He's running theshow down there." Aya pointed to the factory. Manad nodded yes.

"He is the master mind behind this whole mess. He came here with a propose to raise an army of monsters. The rhino sharks are his answer. My poor Kendell meet and fell for that son of his. I tried may best to keep them apart but....." She wiped her eyes. "They ran off and got hitched. Kenneth didn't like the family business so he started up the tourist trade. The scientist and inventors needs place to stay. A place for there loved ones to rest and relax when they came for visits . Kendell like being the first lady of the island. She enjoyed her two children too. No one saw it coming. Not even Kendell,the old Dr. Timms had taken a liking to her. It was went out on the old guys boat . Just the three of them. Kenneth lost his legs. He had tried to save my dear Kendell from the sharks. No body was every found."

"Wait a minute. We saw a Kendell with the old Timms."

"True but she be none of mine."

"Then what?"

"He cloned her. An she's not right. She doesn't think or talk. Pretty doll for a sick old man ."

"Not to interop, but did you see my daughter Kendy?"

"Yes. She and Otto we're fine when.........We kind of fell into the water. We washed up down there." Yohji pointed out the clearing where they had come a shore.

"Oh me. Sorry, Yohji this is my son Fred."

"Sorry too. Manad this is Aya."

"Pleased to meet you." Manad put out her hand and Aya shook it. Yohji was happy. Yohji then reached out and shook hands with Fred. "Let's go to my hut and get out of this rain."

"I would really like that."


	13. Chapter 13

in the storm

The hut was just that a hut. It was made of sticks and leaves. The roof was grass. They followed Manad and Fred inside. The floor was packed dirt with rugs over it. A small stone fire pit was in the center, the smoke rose out though a tin pipe. The hut was high enough to stand up right, with out hitting your head. " I know it's not as grand as the hotel in town but at lease its dry."

"No its fine."

"Fred see if you have some dry clothes the two can change into. I really think they would be warmer that way."

"No Manad that's ok. I'm sure we'll be dry in no time sitting by the fire." Yohji said shaking his head. Manad sent her son for the clothes any way. Fred came back and handed the things to Aya and Yohji. "Thank you."

"Not a big thing."

"Come Fred you can stay with me. You boys change. Rest a little. I'll bring you some food in a while."

"We really don't want to put Fred out of his hut."

"Not to worry. My hut is just three feet from here on the right. After supper we'll see about getting the others out."

"Out?"

"Oh yes. Can't let the children be around the old man to long. The factory is an evil place full of the devils things." Manad then turned and spit shaking her beads.

"Hey get some rest. Don't mind mother she keeps the evil out." With that Fred lead Manad out the door. "If you need any thing just yell." They were alone. Aya walked over and checked the door. He came back and started to disrobe. The old woman was right they needed to get out of these wet things.

"Yohji don't just stand there." Aya stood there naked by the fire going throw the clothes. He held up a shirt. "I think you could fit in this."

"Aya?"

"Yohji, you will caught some thing if you stay in your wet clothes. This stuff seems clean. If I'm doing it, you can too." He tossed the clothing to Yohji. "Change now." Yohji looked at it, smelled it, and preceded to change .By the time he was done Aya had found some cushions and blankets. He was sitting close to the fire and had made a place for Yohji right next to him.

"How long till we have to start moving?" Yohji sat down next to Aya. Aya put his arm out and pulled the blonde to him. Yohji was stiff at first but soon rested agaist him.

"Just get some rest Yohji. We should be safe till morning." Yohji moved a little till he was comfy, closed his eyes and was asleep. Aya took little cat naps, thankful for the down time.


	14. Chapter 14

Lost in wonderland

Ken followed the others though hall after hall of white walls. They would try doors some opened and some didn't. The ones that opened where either empty or had chairs and tables in them. No secret files, no computers, and no food. How long had they been at it. He wished that Aya was here. The thought of him made his heart ache. He wanted to cry. Ken knew he had to hold it together for Omi. The poor boy had been though so much. Ken walked slower and slower as thoughts of what he should of told Aya ran though his mind. Now the appropriates had wash down the river with Ayas body, and what a nice body it was. Was it a sin to think dirty thoughts of the dead. May be if the dreams where bad enough Aya would come back form the dead just to kill him. He looked up from the white floor he had been staring at to see the others had walked off with out him. They had to be just up ahead. "Hey Omi, wait up!" Ken turned into the next hallway to see no one. He ran to either end. No one. "OMI! Omi! Hey guys this isn't funny." Ken started to worry he had paid no attention to where they had been or were going. He was truly lost.

Up ahead he heard a noise. Don't just go willy nilly run after it. Leave a mark here on the wall. "Like when your in the forest." Oh gods he was talking to himself. He went throw his pockets and found a pen. He wrote or racked an arrow and put his instals under it. Every new hall he went into he did the same. The voice was getting louder an clearer. Ken hoped for Omi but would take what he could get. Ken turned and there in the next hall way there was an unearthly glow. It oozed out into the pure white light of the hall. He knew that voice it was Kendra. She was whispering to some one that was not talking back. Ken inched his way to the door. He slowly peeked around. The woman, thing in the tank saw him.

"What? In the hall?" Kendra said turning around. She came out in the hall way and saw him before he could get away. "Ken is that you? Wait up." Kendra ran up and tag his arm.

"Oh.......hi .....uh..Kendra." Ken looked down to his feet and kicked at some small piece of dust.

"Are you lost?"

"Well.....You could say that." He acted like a ten year old. "Yes, Kendra I'm lost. Omi and the others just got away from me."

"It's ok. Come here with me there's some one I like you to meet." Kendra took hold of Kens hand and lead him back to the glow. The room was quiet. The lights from the panels and screens gave the room like the alien flare. "Ken this is Kendell Prime. This is him." She pointed to Ken. The creature in the tank nodded yes. "She thinks your cute too." Ken looked into the liquid.

"Hello." Ken then waved. It waved back.

"This is great your not afraid of her."

"Why? Should I be."

"NO. This is my Mom."

"What?!" Ken was stunned.

Omi looked back and Ken was gone. "Gunner. Ken is not here."

"What do you mean not here."

"True where would he go?"

"It's not hard for Ken to misplace things."

"But himself boyo. Now that be a feat." Omi looked a little worried. "Not to fear how lost can he be. We will trace our steps and find him in no time."

"Right you be Gunner."

"We should break up. Two go one way and two the other."

"How far?"

"Twenty paces then come back here."

"OK"

"Sounds of a plan."

"Then off to find Ken." Gunner and Sandy went east. Omi and Captain Mac went west. The hunt was on.

Yohji yawned and rolled over off of Ayas lap. He looked up to see Ayas gleaming amethyst eyes looking down at him. Made a man forget the horrors of flesh eating monster sharks at the door. He heard a soft knock on the outside of the hut.

"Come in." Aya said, looking up to the door way.

"Did you rest well?"

"Yes thank you."

"Here is some soup for you. We need to be leaving soon. I have had a vision and fear for the children."

"How soon?" Aya took the soup from the old woman.

"At least four hours. But your clothes should be dry by then. Eat now. You have time." Manad nodded and left the hut.

"Aya?" Yohji had started but Aya waved him to stay sitting and eat his soup.

"The sooner we take the dark beast out the sooner we return home." Aya sat next to Yohji and tasted his soup. "It's not bad." Aya then took Yohjis hand in his and squeezed it. "Soon."


	15. Chapter 15

Run though the ditches

Yohji started to change his clothes and found some of his things had shrunk. The spiked dog collar now only fit his wrist and his shirt was three quarter sleeved, and show must of his middle. He was looking at his leather belt.

"Yes take the belt with us." Yohji picked it up and put it on around his waist. If Aya thought he should take it, he would. Aya looked ready to kill and for some reason that turned Yohji on. He wished they could stay and take this fascination to the next level. Yohji was staring at Aya day dreaming when he realized he was caught. Aya was looking straight back at him. Yohji just smiled a goofy grin and started to turn away. Aya reached out and grabbed him and pulled him to. "When we get home." Aya then kissed him well and good. Yohji tingled all over. "But now we have a mission to finish and rhino sharks to kill." He took Yohjis hand and lead him out.

The villagers that where left had gathered in the center of the huts. Manad was passing out machetes and torches.

"Here take these you'll be needing them." She hand one of each to Yohji and Aya. Aya slide the machete between his belt and pants on the thigh and the torch on the other. Yohji was now glad he had his leather belt because he could now carry his things too. It keep their hands free for weapons and killing. "We will go following the drainage ditch. Then we can sneak into the factory by the sewer pipes. That is where we will need the torches. The rats have changed and will caught fire and explode. The rats are fearful of the flames and will run. If for some reason you loose the light get next to someone who still has fire. The rats will swarm like piranha. I've seen them clean a human in fifteen minutes or less. Is there any thing else people?" There was some murmuring but no one voiced a question to Manad. "Fine we'll be off then."

Aya stayed back a good twenty paces. Aya keep to the shadows too. They never venture to close to the banks of the ditch. The water had gone down some, but was still rushing fast enough to pull you away quickly. The party was quiet and moved rapidly along the muddy path. Things were good for the first part of the track.

"The opening to the sewers are about a mile ahead." Fred had informed the group. It seemed to lighten up the mood. Five more minutes into the hike and there was a sound. Hushed rumble.

"Sharks."

There was a metal sound tower up ahead. "Yohji follow me." Aya dashed up to the tower and started to climb. Yohji was right behind. Some of the others followed too. Others ran to the trees.

"Hurry hurry!"

"We need to be up and away from them."

Aya and Yohji were at the top. Aya looked down and saw the sharks ram the tower. The people who's hold was weak fell into the open mouths of the sharks. The slow where also food for the hungry fish. The land was soon covered with the blood of the fallen. The metal was wet and harder to hold on to. The wind made it cold. One could not stay here for to long.


	16. Chapter 16

Keep?

"Ken follow me I've got a surprise for you." Ken kept close to Kendra as she twist and turned through the large vats of bubbling liquid. "I saw how upset you where over the lost of your redheaded friend, so I took it upon my self to help you." Kendra stopped in fount of a slim infested tube. When you peered inside you could see something moving. The greenish purple gloop held a something, no someone in side.

"Kendra what is it?" Ken asked as he bushed some moister from the glass. The thing inside came up to the surface and stared at him. Ken jumped back. It was alive. "Kendra?!"

"Oh don't worry it can't hurt you. I made him from your friends blood. Kendell Prime helped me." She smiled like this was a new puppy. "I found some of his blood on the rail. You were so sad from the lost. I thought you would be happy." She kind of frowned.

"Kendra you cloned him."

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say. I mean no one every gave me a present like this."

"Oh don't be silly. If it wasn't for gramps I couldn't clone either. But enough of this, his about ready to come out. Best yet Kendell Prime tells me his better species then the old mans dolly."

"What do you mean?" Ken tilted his head to the side in puzzlement.

"That Kendell that follows grandpa around is a clone of my mom. He tried to save her by using parts of her and the shark that attacked her. He wasn't very good. Let's not go there. Hey it's time. Help me k." Kendra ran over to a control panel and pushed buttons there was a whoosh and hiss. The tube opened and standing all clean and bright was Aya or the clone of Aya. Ken wondered what the real Aya would think. But wait this man was a wee bit taller than Aya. Ken grew closer and the clone stared right into his eyes. The eyes of the Aya clone one was purple and one was green.

"Kendra do you think that maybe it wasn't just Ayas blood on that rail."

"What do you mean?"

"Well his eyes are deferent colors. His taller too."

"Kendell Prime what could it be?" Kendra asked of her Mother. The creature in the tank thought for a moment. "She says yes that is what happened but the second species

was a small amount."

Ken and Kendra turned back to the clone. So if Aya and Yohji had a kid this would be what he would look like. "Lets name him."

"Huh?"

"Do you want to call him Aya?"

"No. That would be weird. Besides he is both of them."

"I know lets ask him."

"OK." Ken thought can he talk. The grandpas Kendell couldn't.

"What would you like your name to be?" He looked surprised.

"My choice?" the voice was Ayas just little high. It freaked Ken out a bit.

"Yes."

"Fine. Just call me Red."

"Really? Its plain. You could be Kenner or something." Kendra offered.

"No Red will do." Ken was mesmerized by the likeness to Aya. It was like he was still here.

"Hi Red. I'm Ken and this is Kendre pleased to meet you." Ken reached out his hand to shake Reds. Red shook his hand and nodded to Kendra. She was gleaming.

"He knows stuff from the donors."

"What?"

"Some information was pass on from your friends. So he knows who we are and stuff like that." Oh great then he already knows Aya thought he was a dork, and who knew what Yohji thought.

"I hate to bother the two of you but I would like some clothes to cover up with." Red had Ayas glares down to a tee.

"Oh yes you can't run around naked." Kendra giggled like a school girl. Red sent the death glare but with Yohjis grin to it. This was freaky.

Omi was about to turn back when he thought he heard Aya talking. He heard Ken too. Then the giggle was Kendra. "Cap did you hear that?"

"Yes it sounds like it came form that room over there." As they got closer the eerie green glow was out shadowed by the sight of his friends.

"Ken! Aya! I'm so glad to see you." Omis face turned bright red when he saw that Aya was naked. He must of lost his clothes in the fall.

"Hey Boys! By the blue sea whares your clothes?"

"Don't worry Kendra is going to get me some."Red stated. "Well when she is done staring."

"Kendra could you please do so the boy will caught a cold." Kendra wave her hand in the air and turn and left the room.

"Aya it's great to see you........."

"I'm sorry but I'm Red not Aya."

"What do you mean?"

"Omi he may look a little like Aya but this is Red. He's from here on the Island. Been here his whole life." Ken knew it was kind of a lie but it was true even if his whole life was in hours not years. "He threw me to when I saw him."

"Oh for a minute I thought. Then again Yohji not being here." Omi turned to the door as Kendra came back in.

"This is all I could find bur it should do for now." Red took what she offered.

"Is there some place I could dress in privet."

"Oh sure there's a rest room right over there." Kendra pointed out the way and Red left the party.

"It strange how much he's like Aya."

"You just want to see that."

" Don't upset him with that to much. He is his own person."

"OK."

"We do need to get back to Gunner and Sandy."

"Kendra what are you and Red going to do?" Ken looked over to her and pleaded with his eyes not to say anything..

"I think we'll come with you." She winked to Ken. "If you don't mind?"

"No I think the more the merrier."

"What are you idiots planing?" Red asked as he came back into the room. He had a back t-shirt and blue scrub pants on, with thongs. "Well?"

"We are going to find Gunner together."

"Good." With that the group left the room.

"Oh wait a minute I forgot some thing be right back." Kendra said running back into the room they had just left. Kendra went to the tank holding Kendell Prime and put her hand to the glass. Kendell Prime put her hand up to meet hers. "Thank you." the girl said in a soft voice and a tear in her eye. Then she picked up her bracelet she left behind and ran to caught up with the boys.

cold freezing cold wild winter windy wet cold very cold blustery cold teeth chattering cold

Yohji could not believe how the tempters had dropped. He couldn't hold on another minute. It was getting so hard. Aya was the Rock of Gibraltar. How did it go, oh yes neither rain or snow or dead of night. Yohji laugh to himself that was the U.S. post office. Aya was the top ninja. Aya could out last it all. Aya would stand victorias on the mound of dark beast. Yohji looked up at Aya who was taking in the surrounding. You could see his mind working out the problem. Yohji was just thinking about Aya. Well Aya and the freezing cold that was numbing his very core. The time in the hut seemed so long ago. It was like he could only see the fowler shop as a far off memory. He was finding it harder and hard to think,..........there for I am. Would Aya think of him fondly or just as the idiot that couldn't hold on. It was harder to see kind of gray was it near dark. Yohji looked up to see Aya but he leaned to far.

"Aya AYA!!!" Yohji waved his arms trying for a beam to grab to. Yohji flipped back and felt his shoulder hit a beam behind him. The pain shot straight to his head. The pain cleared his thinking but he was to cold to swing up to a sitting position. Soon all the blood that was left would rush to his head he would get dizzy and pass out. At least he would be unconscious when he became shark chow.

Aya was making plans when his name being screamed at him brought his action, to Yohji. How could thing go from bad to worse. His new love of his life. Was hanging upside down holding on by his knees. When did he loose sight and not notice that Yohji was weaker then him. Well that was past, now there was saving Yohji. Aya had to move quickly. No time for second chances.

Aya was down the few bars in no time. He had Yohjis arm and pulled him back up. They were now sitting sided by side on the beam. Aya still had a hold on Yohji.

"Do not do this again."

"Aya. Aya I can't stay up here much longer."Yohji said threw chattering teeth. "I wasn't made for this kind of stuff."

"What kind of stuff where you made for?"


	17. Chapter 17

Mother and child

Aya knew it was true Yohji was not dressed for the weather. They had been told to pack for the tropics. He knew time to get to warmer places was called for. Yohjis soft lips where now blue. The sharks seemed to be thinning out . Now was the time for action.

"Manad how far is it to the sewers?"

"Not far."

"How?"

"The two of you could reach it in five minutes, with out the rest of us to hold you back."

"Yohji, do you think you can?" Yohji looked up into the beautiful lavender eyes and would promise Aya anything.

"I can if you can." Yohji smiled back. Aya gave the old woman the thumbs up and started down the tower.

"Stay right behind me, Yohji."

"Don't worry team leader, I know my place." Yohji was at Ayas side.

"We hit the ground running." Aya hoped that the smoker could do it. Yohji nodded. "Then GO!"

Manad watched as the two young men disappeared from her sight. It was strange how the sharks had gone in the other direction.

Ken could not get over Red. It was his Aya come back from the dead. Yes there was a small bit of Yohji thrown in, but he could over look that. The problem was Omi. Omi was not stupid and would figure it out. Now though Ken could dream. They had run into Gunner and Sandy not ten minutes after Omi found them. Kendra was in heaven it seemed just walking along with them.

"You know I'm a little hunger." Ken said out loud. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry the cafeteria is just around the next corner." Kendra pointed the way.

"Really?"

"Kendra, You know your way around here don't you?" Omi asked.

"Yes. Where would you like to go?" Kendra smiled shyly. "I can take you where ever." she wave her hands in the air.

"The kitchen will do for now." Gunner was hungry too.

Kendra was worth her weight in gold. She had lead them to food. Kendra also fixed the food. She was great to have around. Gunner, Omi, and Kendra where now sitting at one of the tables. Gunner had paper and pen out. Sandy and the Captain leaned over watching as the maps where being made. Ken had watched for awhile and then he went back to staring at Red. Red had been quiet now for half an hour. Ken glanced back to the maps and looked up again Red was gone.

"Red?" Ken called trying not to sound upset. Omi did glance his way but went back to work.

"Red where are you?"

"Here." The glare was death con five. He then went back into the other room. Ken walk over and into the other room. Red was going throw the drawers.

"What are you looking for? I might be able to help."Red just looked daggers at him.

"I needed weapons."

"What?"

"I need weapons to defend myself. The knifes here will do till I find better." Red went back to his work.

"You seem to have form some opinions of me. You don't even really know me."

"I have their thoughts. It's enough for now."Red picked up a big butcher knife, held it to the light. "I could lop your head off with this." Red smiled at Ken.

"Why......why would you do that?" Kens voice gave his fear a way. He had seen that smile on Aya just before a kill.

"I don't like you staring at my ass." Red then strolled pass Ken. "Keep those baby blues to yourself." Red then slide the knife in front of his throat. Ken had held his breathe till the man had gone from the room. They had made a monster.

The run had been uneventful. Strange where had the Sharks gone to. One minute you're the main course, the next nothing. Yohji had picked the lock easily. Then again how many people wanted to wander the sewers with exploding rats. The place stunk. Yohji whined on and on about it. Till every once in awhile some rat would get to close and squeak, pop, no rat.

"Aya, I've been thinking."

"Yohji. We're on mission."

"But what if we don't "

"Yohji, I'll get us back home." A wind blew up out of no where. One torch went out.

"Aya, your torch. Quick get over here." You could here the rodents moving in. Yohji still had his flame and held it down closer to the ground. "Aya come on I see the gleam coming from over here. Aya? Aya? You can talk rats don't care.." Yohji swung his torch around. He was alone. How when. 'I've see them eat some one in fifteen minutes' the words of Manad came to his mind. It had not been that long. "OH BY THE GODS! AYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYA!"

Yohji ran around flashing his light. He had been right by him. Yohji tried to fight the fear but it was winning. "AYAAAA!" bam Yohji hit the low support beam. He was down. Down in the muck and dirt. His light was still burning. Thank the gods. Yohji heard the rats they were closer. "AYA AYA Please where are you." He was crying now. If Aya was gone then.

Some one grab him and pulled him throw the door. The light was blinding.

"Are you ok?"

"Aya is that you?" He blinked to see if it would help. The hair was red. This had to be.......

"Red what have you found boyo?"

"OH Yohji!" Omi squealed as he hugged the older boy.

"Were's Aya?" Ken yelled.

"Right behind me. In there in the sewers." Yohji looked up at Red. His eyes clear. The man before him could be Ayas double.

"You say his in there?" The double asked. Yohji nodded.

"Yes his in the sewers. Oh no the rats."

"I'll handle this." Yohji sat there and looked to Omi. The strange man had gone into the sewers.

"Omi what's going on?"

"Red is a friend of Kendras. I'm sure it will be fine. Yohji it is so great that you and Aya are still alive."

"Yohji, Is Aya really ok?" Ken butted in. Yohji shook his head. Ken was unbelievable. The door flew open. Red rushed in with an unconscious Aya. Red carried Aya over to Yohji and placed him in his lap. Yohji reached to Ayas neck to check his pulse.

"Don't worry Mum. His alive." Red smiled down at Yohji. Yohji knew. He just knew. Yohji looked to Ken. "Hey Mum if you want I'll take his head." then Red laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

Bedtime for Poppy

"We need to get out of here. What if the rats try to leave the sewers."

"No need to worry about that chibi. The rats fear the light and fire, makes them explode."

"OH. Yohji how did you learn this?"

"Manad told us. She also made Aya and me promise to get her grandchildren out of here."

"Grandma is ok?"

"Yes. Kendra where is Kendy, Otto, and Kenny? The sooner we evacuate the better." Yohji looked down at Aya who still was unconscious. It worried him. "Also is there some place where Aya can rest?"

"Oh sure the infirmary is right down the hall. I'll take you there and then get Kenny and the others."

"Great lets get going." Omi rang in. Ken walked over to help Yohji with Aya, but he was pushed away.

"I'll help Mum with Poppy." Reds stern voice told him. "It's just like you to try and cop a feel." The others turned and stared at Ken. This was worse then before. Kens dreams had been dashed to the floor.

"Ok Red you help Yohji. Kendra, You find the others and meet back up. Gunner ........"

"Hey little Omi, boyo, Me and my gang are going for the story. I need to find what makes these rhino sharks tic."

"Gunner its not safe."

"Boyo I've been on many a hunt that's not safe. Don't you worry about us." Gunner came over and patted Omi on his head. "I tell you what. We'll meet you in four hours some where. Pick a place."

"There's a big hill out behind the factory. The sharks can't climb it. Manad has a small village there." Yohji said.

"Sounds good. See you boyos there." Gunner waved. The three of them left the room.

"Kendra lead the way, Poppys not light weight."

"Oh right, follow me." The smaller group followed Kendra to the infirmary. Yohji and Red put Aya in one of the clean beds. Red pulled a chair up for Yohji, to sit down. Kendra waved and left the five young men alone.

"Red didn't you want to go with Kendra?" Omi asked.

"No I want to be here." Red looked over to the older boys.

"Hey Omi it's alright."Ken said with a worried look. He hoped the secret would hold out.

"But if he is friends with Kendra."

"I'm not friends with her. She just cloned me."

"What?"

"Makes sense to me."Yohji put in his two cents.

"Come on guys cloning, really." Ken tried to brush it off.

"Red you're a clone?" Omi that old pit bull no stopping him.

"Yes."

"Of Aya?"

"Aya and Yohji. The DNA was mixed. So you see I want to stay with them."

"Where did Kendra get our DNA?"

"From the rail where you fell."

"This is so far out of this world. Come on Yohji, Omi you can't believe this."

"Ken you where fine with it in the lab. You where even happy. Now why the denial?"

"Hey the Nile is a river in Egypt."

"Ken."

"I'm sure Kendras heart was in the right spot. She knew Ken was upset and wanted to make him feel better. With the stuff Manad said, she didn't know better. The grandfather, the head of this factory, does worst." Good old Yohji smoothing things over.

"Yohji, what do think Aya will say to this?"Omi started tapping his foot.

"We'll ask him when he wakes up." Yohji rested his head on his arms. Please Aya wake up."We have less then four hours, what to do?"

"Ken and I will go and see if we can blow the lab. Yohji when Kendra gets back you head out to the village."

"Omi do think that's a good idea to break into two teams?"

"Yes Ken." Omi checked his back pack. "Ken let's go."

"Don't worry." Yohji looked over to Ken. "Red and I can handle this."

"Ken, Omi bye."Red waved to them, as Omi yanked Ken after him.

"Ken what where you thinking? Its for your own good not to be there when Aya wakes up. Now keep up." Omi hurried on down the hall. Ken thought for a moment and Omi was right.

Red paced around the room. He would stop and check every little noise. Yohji could see how like Aya he was. The hair was longer and blonder, strawberry blonde. The eyes one lavender and one green. His height was just between them. If they could have a son this is what he would look like. To be a mom and never even really have slept with Aya, yet.

"Mum why don't you take that bed there and sleep." Reds head gestured to the bed on the right of Ayas.

"No I'm fine right here. Red does it bother you? You know being a clone."

"Never gave it much thought. With the mission and all."

"The mission is ours. You don't have to worry about that."

"It's strange but I feel Ido. I don't mind it. With out it I have nothing." Red looked sad. True Yohji thought what else was there for him. He just sprang to life. No past and who knew the future.

"Red don't worry." Yohji reached out his hand. Red ran to take it.

"Mum don't worry Poppy will be just fine."

"I know." Yohji wasn't to sure how he would take the Poppy thing though.

Omi was setting the bombs. Ken was look out. Ken looked around the second lab and saw her. Kendell Prime stared out of her tank. He couldn't leave her to blow up, could he. This was all that was left of Kendras mom.

"Omi we have to move Kendell Prime. We can't leave her."

"What, Who?"

"Kendell Prime, shes over here." Omi walked over to where Ken was standing. "She's in this tank." Ken pointed out. Omi looked into the tank and saw the mermaid.

"Ken, I ........" Was Ken starting to cry.

"I can't leave her to die."

"I don't know how to move her. The tank is to big."

"In splash out of the water dry"

"Ken that's a move."

"A wheel chair." When Ken said that Kendell Prime pointed to a closest.

"Is there one in there?" she nodded yes. "You can be out of water long enough for us to get you out?"

"Ken?" Kendell Prime knocked on the glass so the boys would look at her. She held up six fingers.

"You can be out of water for six hours?" Again she nodded yes. Omi sighed but went to fetch the wheel chair. Ken looked for away to open the tank. There was none. "Get to the other side. I'll use the fire axe." Kendell Prime swam to the other side of the tank. Ken hit the tank four times before it broke. The water rushed out. She held to the filter pipe till the water had stopped. Ken reached in. She was heavy. "Omi you'll have to help me." Together the two got Kendell Prime in the chair.

"Ken go get that towel over there. Get it wet and drape it over her tail."

"Right." Ken went and did as he was told. This was how he would repay Kendra.

Red had got a chair and sat down next to Yohji. Yohji had fallen asleep. He rested his arms on the bed and his head on his arms. Red just sat and smiled, this was his family. He heard a slight sound coming from the hall. Good Kendra was back. He stood up and to his surprise it was Dr. Grace. He took and insist dislike to her.

"Who are you?" The woman asked. At the sound of her voice Yohji stirred to wake.

"One could ask the same of you."

"Dr. Grace. It me, Yohji."

"Oh."She looked around. She was looking for some one or some thing. "Have you seen Dr. Manny?"

"No."

"Fine fine." She waved and left the room.

"Strange. They always seemed to be together." Yohji said to Red.

"I wish Kendra would hurry."

"Why Kendra?" A weak voice said. Yohji jumped from his chair.

"Aya."

"Yes Yohji, what is it?"

"You fell in the sewers and have been unconscious. Omi and Ken have gone to plant bombs. Kendra was to bring the others here. We are to meet up in Manads village." Aya sat up.

"Then we need to move. Who's this?"

"Oh this is Red. I'll tell you about him later. We've been here awhile."

"Tell me now." Aya stood up. And folded his arm across his chest. "Now."

"Oh Poppy." Red smiled at him. Aya glared.

"Aya really."

"NOW."

"He's a clone that Kendra made."

"HN"

"See Ken was melancholy so to cheer him up, she made a clone of us."

"And I'm to just except this."

"For right now, yes." Yohji smiled he's sweetest and batted his eyes. When Kendra rushed in and the rest of the party.

"We've got to make tracks." Otto stated. "The old guy didn't take to kindly to our leaving."

"Not to mention that some one has taken Kendell Prime from the lab."

"Let's go now."

"I know how to get out."

"Ok we go. Yohji we will finish this when we're all safe."

"Kendra which way?"

"We'll go the old play tunnel way."

"Good gramps won't think of that."

"True it's been Years." Kenny and Kendra lead the way.


	19. Chapter 19

Oh Please

The trek though the tunnels is a test on ones nerves. Aya could not believe that Kenny was hitting on his Yohji, but here he was. Yohji always polite, just smiling. How much longer could this living hell be?

"It's so great that you survived that fall. You seem to be handling the stress just fine."

"Thank you Kenny. You know Aya took that tumble with me." Kenny came up and patted Yohji on the back.

"You, are just so great." Big toothy grin.

"Hey Kendra how much further is it?" Yohji asked. Aya was glaring death.

"Mum can I have your machete?" Red butted in.

"What?"

"Your machete can I have it?"

"Why?"

"Yes, Red why do you need it?" Aya looked at Red with supremacy. Aya knew what he would do with the weapon. He had been thinking of many usages.

"Theses knifes are not the best weapons. I would like a bigger one. Mum. It's just not you. So can I have it?"

"I don't know if I trust you."

"Give Red the machete. I'm sure he won't kill any one, here in the tunnels. Now would you?"

"Oh no." Aya could see the lie.

"If you think it's a good idea Aya." Yohji handed the machete to Red. "Don't hurt any one here."

"Kenny that means you, need to leave Yohji alone." Kendra slapped her brother on the shoulder.

"Where did you come from?" Kenny put to Red.

"Does it matter. Yohjis boy friend does not like you hitting on him. Besides we need to get safely to Grand ma."

"Yeah, Kenny, man you prev."

"Otto stay out of this."

"Family matters." Red swung the machete around to get the feel.. The wind of this exercise caused the others to turn and watch him. Yohji had watched Aya do this. Red was the perfect copy.

"Red."

"Yes Poppy."

"HN"

"HN?"

"We need to get a move on." Yohji almost screamed . He had enough. The foolishness of Kenny, the batter of the others. He wanted out of this dirty smelly place. Now even the rain would be a welcome place.

"Don't worry Mum. We'll be out in the open air soon."Yohji turned to the boy and smiled.

"I Know."

Ken pushed. The chair was heavy. She was heavy. Kendell Prime did know her way around the factory. Omi was glad of that. They had less than three hours to get clear. He had set the bombs to give Gunner time.

"I think we're near the exit Omi." Kendell Prime nodded yes. They turned the corner right into the old man. Ken pulled Kendell Prime back she looked like she was a bout to attack.

"Where are you going?"

"Out for a stroll." Omi side stepped the old man. Kendell Prime had that kill look, and probably had her reasons. "If you don't mind" Ken pushed on past him. Dr. Timms reached out for the wheel chair but Omi stuck a dart into his hand.

"YOU BASTARD! That cea.....woman belongs to me!!! Give her back!!!" Dr. Timms reached into his coat. But Omi shot four more darts into him. Dr. Timms sank to the floor gasping for breathe. He tried to get to his knees by crawling up the wall. Kendell looked to the old man fighting for life on the floor. Kendell Prime grasped out and grabbed the girls arm. "Noooooo......" He sighed out and died. Kendell Prime smiled as she pulled her clone with her, to the safety of the outside. They walked out into the misty rain.

"Well I guess that's one dark beast down." Ken said out loud.

"Let's head for the village." Omi came back behind the wheel chair to help Ken with the load.

Yohji could see the natural light. He sped up his pace. Yohji was ready to step out into the rain when two hands grabbed him back. One belonged to Aya and the other to Red. Just what he needed two watch dogs. Otto was the first to look out. He gave the thumbs ups. The village was just a small hike up the hill.


	20. Chapter 20

Time of Our Own

Omi and Ken reached the village first. Omi though was village was a grand term for ten or so huts.

"I think their peering out at us."

"That old woman only liked Yohji."

"Ken." Kendell Prime pulled on Kens sleeve. She pointed to the Old woman coming out of the hut in the middle.

"I be Manad. What brings you to ........." Manad came to a stop when she saw the two women with Omi and Ken. "How?"

"We saved them from Dr. Timms."

"Is Kendra here with the others yet?"

"No." As if on cue the others walked into town.

"Grand ma." Kendy and Kendra yelled.

"My girls. Fred come see the kids are here."

"Ken, it's nice to see you."

"Kendra, I brought Kendell Prime with us."

"I see. You also brought Kendell too."

"Kendell Prime brought her. You see your grand father is dead."

"Good radiance to old trash."

"Omi, the doctor is dead?"

"Yes Aya." Good Aya thought one down.

"Hey boyos!" Gunner shouted out . He was followed by Sandy, Captain Mac, And Phin. Phin was pulling sled with Dr. Manny on it. "Good to see you're a live. That bitch, Dr. Grace has gone to the looney bin. We got out by the skin of our teeth."

"What do you mean?"

"Something about those sharks being her babies. Dr. Manny betraying her. She cut of his bloody arm. We tried to take her but she ran into the surf."

"Is there a doctor here?" Phin put forth. " I fear Manny doesn't have long. He lost a lot of blood."Manad walked over to the young man. She shook her head.

"I fear we can only pray for his soul now."

"I'm dying. I know. Omi before I die...... Listen.....alpha shark. The others...follow.......uhhh....ohh....Eliva ......con..ta......." Dr. Mannys head rolled to the side pale and lifeless. Manad reached over and closed his eyes.

"Poor lad." Phin fell to her knees and started to bawl."Come, Lets leave her to grieve alone." Manad walked to the big hut in the middle and the others followed.

It did n't take that much time to regroup. Manad had tea and cakes brought in. Aya was just glad to be dry again. He was also happy to have some of the mission done. Omi had explained what he had done with the bombs. Gunner told in more detail about the encounter with Dr. Grace. Kendra told about her mother Kendell Prime.

"So what remains is to take down Dr. Grace." Omi stated. He had taken over the conversation. The brave little leader. "What I the think Dr. Manny meant by alpha is...."

"He meant that one of the sharks leads the others." Phin broke in. "If we kill it the other sharks will frenzy. They may even turn on each other. Dr. Grace has a device that controls the alpha. She also has her machine cooking full blast putting out more sharks."

"Don't worry there, in about five minutes the factory will be ash."

"Where do you think she'll take the sharks?"

"If it was me I go to the inlet on the north side."

"Do you think she'll try to leave the island?"

"I hope not but, we'll get her before that."

"The four of us will go."

"Wait here boyo, Your not leaving us behind."

"I am going too."

"Besides Poppy their's five of us."

"We should all go."

"Now, now, rest is what we should all do. A good rest to clear our hot heads." Manad was doing well, when boom, BOOM!!!! It was a wild rush on the door. When all where out side the smoke and fire filled the sky.

"Well there goes the factory."

"What is it Kendell Prime?" She was pointing at the bottom of the hill on the right. There was a group of rhino sharks.

"They can't seem to climb the hill." But there in the middle of the herd was Dr. Grace. She was driving a four wheeler.

"Sandy hand me the rifle." Gunner took the gun and fired. He hit Dr. Grace in the left shoulder. She jerked back and turned her four wheeler in the other direction. "The games a foot we should go now."

"NO!" Aya shouted. "That's what she wants. It's getting dark. In this twilight she has the advantage."

"Right you are .Manad you said something about rest."

"Yes Gunner I did."

"Good I'm tired." Ken yawned.

Aya had hoped that he and Yohji could be alone. It didn't happen. Here they where with Omi, Ken, and Red. Aya had taken the place nearest the door. Yohji was beside him and Red next. Omi took the middle and Ken was on the far side by the wall. Red didn't want to have Ken near him or his Poppy. Aya knew why, Ken had a crush on him. Red must have some of these memories. Aya sat thinking to himself till he was sure all where a sleep.

"Yohji" He nudged him. "Yohji, wake up." Yohji rolled over and stared up to him. "Come on I want to talk to you. Get up and follow me." Yohji nodded in agreement. Aya and Yohji left the hut.

"Hey,"Ken started after them. He tried till the blade of a machete stopped him.

"Ken go back to sleep. They'll be back." Omi rolled over. Red glared over at him. Ken laid back down. He might as well give up, Aya was lost to him

Aya and Yohji walked out in to the forest. There was a chill in the air but rain had stopped. Aya grabbed Yohji and kissed him hard. He was sure they where far enough away not to be heard. Aya ran his hand up into Yohjis soft silky golden honey hair. His other hand roamed down his back and squeezed his ass. Yohji sank into his arms. kissing back as hard as he could. He wrapped his arms around Ayas neck. It was happening. He felt his shirt being pushed up his nipples went hard as the col air hit them. Ayas hand undid his pants.

"Wait ......wait.."Yohji breathlessly protested. "I don' want my first time to be out here in the cold, on the dirt." Aya pulled him closer. So tight he could hardly breathe. "Oh Aya, I know what your thinking but we'll make it."

"Yohji." Aya sighed in his ear. "Gone to far."

"We can jerk each other off." Yohji licked across his chin. "But the first time I want it to be special."

"Ok." Aya gave in. He wasn't going to force Yohji.

"Aya I've got something to tell you. I never did this with a guy before. Know what else. I want you to be the first and last." Yohji softly kissed his lips. "Promise."

"Always. Yohji mine." Aya took Yohjis hard penis form his pants and started to pump. It took Yohjis mind a moment to caught up. Yohji got Aya out of his pants and they got each others rhythm going. It did n't take long. Aya had brought a towel with him for clean up. They sat down under the trees hugging and holding each other close. "Yohji when we get home."

"Yes Aya." Yohji laid his head on Ayas shoulder. Soon he was asleep. How cute he was like this Aya thought, and followed Yohji to dream land.


	21. Chapter 21

The end game

Red woke first and went to find his parents. That's what they where to him. He wondered if they thought of him in a family way. Even if they where just fond of him like a kitten. Aya and Yohji were still asleep under the tree. Curled up resting peacefully, a shame to wake them. Red knew Aya would not like to be found in this way by strangers, so he would do it. He walked over silence not making a sound.

"I herd you when you left the hut." Aya whispered.

"I came to wake you before breakfast."

"I know. Don't worry it's not a problem."

"True better you than Ken."Yohji giggled into Ayas shoulder. Aya sat forward and stretched. This motion made Yohji have to straighten up into a sitting potion. The peaceful time together was over for now.

"Any body else up?"

"No I don't think so. Well Omi was stirring."

"Good we should gather up Omi and Ken and make sweep of the area before the others get up and make nosie." Aya stood up and reached down to give Yohji a hand. "Red go get Omi and Ken and meet us out back."

"K" Red went off for the others of Weiss.

"Do you think it's a good idea to go with out the others?"

"Yohji it's just a scouting mission. We will need the others in the real fight. Gunner is right about to many sharks."

"Aya, we're ready." Omi said.

"Good."

"Ken and I will take the north side to the east."

"Fine Yohji, Red and I will go south west. We'll regroup in twenty."

"Yes"

"K"

"Fine"

"Yes Poppy."

"Do not engage the enemy. We'll reckon and plan the attack with the others."

"I understand, and Ken does too." A shake of Ayas fingers and Weiss broke into teams and left to get their data.

The walk was in silence and they kept to the shadows. Aya checked his watch and found they had been out seventeen minutes time to turn back. A snap to their right got their attention. Quickly , quietly they creep over to a grasses cliff top. Down in the ravine was a herd of rhino sharks. The beast where mauling about pinned up for a reason. Aya motioned to fan out. Aya took for the lower edge. He saw some one down by the gate. The man was talking on his , yes. I understand. There was a long pause. Yes in ten. the man looked at his watch,. checking the time. Aya checked his watch too. He signal for a regroup.

"Yohji, you and Red go back."

"Wait a second here."

"Don't start with me. Go back I'll be right behind you."

"No. You heard something and now you think you can handle it on your own. I'm not leaving." Yohji stomped his foot on the ground to prove his point.

"Mums right. You said not to do anything but gather information."

"I'm the leader. I can take this guy and stop him from sending more sharks into the fray."

"We can........"

"No." Aya turned for the cliff edge. "It's a one man mission. Now go." Aya jumped down over the cliff. Yohji ran after him but was pulled back form the edge. "Red take Yohji back. I'll be back before the main battle."

"Right Poppy." He pulled Yohji back.

"You better let go of me now."

"I'm lousing both of you." Red had tears in his unmatched eyes.

"It's alright. It's to late to caught up to him now." Yohji put his arm around the boys shoulders and walked solemnly back to the meeting point.

Ken and Omi where standing there waiting. Omi Looked mad when the two walked up.

"Where is Aya?"

"You know. We tried to stop him but He had to have it his way."

"Now what?"

"Well Ken we just go with the main plan."

"What caused Aya to break mission?"

"There was a guy going to let more sharks out of a pen. He decided that if the guy was dead he could'nt let the sharks out."

"True lets wake the others and get our plans ready."


	22. Chapter 22

Alone again

In his own way Aya felt free. Alone to do what he did best. How when he was back in his early years of high school did he ever dream of being a killer. Free like the lions out in the plains of Africa. But all those years of swords play in school, have now paid off. He is strong and fast prefect for the taking out of dark beast. True its not the banking job his father had pick for him. His whole life style is not what his father would have for him. First His father would of pick out a wife for him. Some one in there social standing. He would need at least two children. The fact that he was gay and had been his whole life would 've meant nothing. A secret to hide on the side. The public face the one that the people saw, that was important. The look on his parents faces when he brought home Yohji, as his mate, would've been great. OH, yes how bout the son who's really a clone of the both of us. If his parents weren't dead now that would send the over. Yes his twenty -four years on this earth where different from the ordinal plan his father had made, but he in a small way preferred this one. The fact that in this one he gets Yohji, makes it better. Yohji from the day he woke up to those bright green eyes, made it better. He wanted him then as he wants him now. Lust, sex. need some things don't change. Deep in his thoughts had brought him in reach of his quarry. The calm before the kill was upon him. Soon the strike the fresh smell of blood. In a small way he could under stand the sharks frenzied in their feeding. The thrill of the hunt. One two and the sword cut smooth, like throw melted butter. A gush of chrism. The man barley got out a sigh. Aya pushed the body into the pen of rhino sharks.

"Have a hearty meal, It's your last."

Aya had two bombs with him all that was left for him to do was to palace them on either side of the ravine. Give himself time to clear the area. Back to Yohji and battle, and then home. Home a nice hot bath and laying around with Yohji. He slipped when he grab a loose out cropping. Little less thinking about Yohji and just keeping with the plan at hand.

Yohji sat at the meeting not listening to a word. He was worried for Aya. It had been to long for a simple kill. He knew how Aya worked. He made studying the man his life work for years now. How he couldn't wait for this hell of a mission to end. Yohji had been waiting for Aya to see him. Aya to want him. If only this was done.

"Hey Mum. Mum it's time to move out. Are you alright?"

"Hun, what, did I miss something?" Yohji looked around Omi was upset. Ken was worried. Gunner just laughed and hit his thigh.

"This boyo needs some caffeine."

"Yes, please." Yohji stood up. "Is there some?"

"Sorry lad, but no."

"Mum don't worry." Red said pulling close to Yohji. "I'll fill you in on the way. Your in the back with the guns."

"What?"

"Don't get your fur ruffled. You and Omi, Kendra and Kendy are the best shots. YOU have to keep the beast off us."

"OH give you ground cover."

"Yes."

"Where will Red be?"

"I'm going down with Ken."

"I....don't know."

"Don't worry I'll feed Ken to them first." Red laughed and hit Ken hard on the back. Ken not ready for this fell to his knees. This brought laughs to the whole group and eased the tension.

"Alright me hearties, we be off to kill the rhino sharks and the evil queen, Dr. Grace." Gunner rased his hand in the air. "Lets have a EH HO!"

"EH HO!" and the killing, oops hunting party went down the hill.


	23. Chapter 23

Smile cry

All was in readiest. Manad and Fred took the villagers to the cliffs. Omi, Yohji, Kendra, and Kendy where at the top of the hill. Kendell Prime Took Kendell with her to the boats at the docks. Captain Mac and Sandy went with them. Ken and Red took the rest with them into the fray.

"Come on! We'll hack our way to that bitch." Ken yelled as he ran into the oncoming sharks.

Red turn back and rolled his eyes and waved good-bye to Mum. Yohji watched as they where swallowed up into the crowd of killer fish.

"Lets rain on those sharks." Omi yelled out. Their group had sped out to cover more territory. Yohji had no problem shooting the hell out of the dark beast. He lost his tension in killing, mindless killing. Aya and Red, ok even Ken was pushed back in his mind only the taking out the sharks mattered. Ken and Red hacked though the fish like sushi chefs. Phin was crazed in her want to take out Dr. Grace. Kenny and Otto were holding their own. Gunner was the action adventure star. He road out into battle on a four wheeler shooting his submachine gun. The scene was soon a sea of red. Shouts and screams from all over. Yohji did notice that still no Aya . This was strange. Then from out of the blue, came Aya. He jumped off of the cliff where Manad and the others were throwing rocks and hot tar down on the sharks. Yohji loved when he did this. His coat would fly out like wings. His hair blowing out like flames. He became a avenging angel. The beautiful picture lasted but a moment. When Aya landed he had sank his sword deep into the alpha sharks brain. The king of the rhino sharks was dead.

"NONONONO NO! NO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" The mad woman screamed. This left her attention off the battle for a minute.

"Die you fucking bitch!" Phin yelled as she shot the good doctor dead.. "Ding dong the bitch is dead!" Phin sing song covered in Dr. Graces blood. With the head shark dead the others started to race to the open sea. Aya who was still cutting down sharks got caught up in crowd and seeped out to sea.

"NO! Red try to get Aya! Hurry he's being taken out to sea!" Yohji cried.

"Yes Mum." Red didn't think just acted. He ran as fast as he could with Ken right behind. Aya tried to reach back to Red their fingers meet for a second. Aya was swept away into the water.

"Come on. " Yohji said as he tried to go into the waves after Aya.

"YOHJI!" Omi grabbed his arm.

"Mum, please." Red wrapped his arms around the tall blondes waist. They heard the bombs go off Captain Mac the others had done their job to kill the last of the sharks.

"It be over now." Manad said as she and the other villagers walked up to bloody sea shore.

"Hey ho!" Captain Mac waved from the boat pulling up to shore. Out jumped Sandy and Kendell.

"Where's Kendell Prime?"

"She drove off into the water."

"Yeah, may be she need to get wet."

"I'm sure she'll be fine Kendra."

"Oh I'm sure."

"Lets have a head count." Omi always persistent.

Yohji

Ken

Manad

Otto

Fred

Kendra

Kenny

Kendy

Kendell

Gunner

Sandy

Captain Mac

Phin?

Aya?

Missing not good.

"Hey Kenny give me a hand." Phin shouted out. She was holding her right arm. It looked broken. Kenny ran over and helped her over to Manad to take a look.

It had been half an hour now still no sign of Aya or Kendell Prime. Most had gone back to the small village, a top the hill. Only Weiss and Kendra where still standing on the beach. Yohji and Red walked up and down the surf looking for a trace of Aya.

"Look do You see her!"

"Where Kendra?"

"Out there. Kendell Prime. Over Here." The girl ran out into the ocean. Yohji turn watching her. Kendra was right it was Kendell Prime and she was not alone. She had Aya with her. Yohji went out into the water even though he hated the stuff. He over came his fear to get to his loved one.

Kendra got there first and Helped Kendell Prime with Aya. He was woozy but not unconscious.

"Aya. Aya are you ok? Oh thank the gods." Yohji grabbed him from the two females. Aya held on to Yohji as hard as he could. Soon there was others out in water to help.

"Poppy, Poppy I ........so happy."

"I knew no dam fish could take you."

"We need to get him some place warm."

"Thank you Kendell Prime."

"Yes you're the greatest."

"Stay here Kendell Prime I'll go get your wheel chair."

"No Ken she said not to worry."

"What she going to stay here in the water?" Just as the words left his lips. Here came Kendell with said chair.

"How?"

"She must have some telepathy with her clone."

"What? How? Did I miss something?"

"No Ken it's just you."

"Here Mum let me help you with Poppy." Red came up and Put Ayas other arm over his shoulder.

"I can walk on my own."

"Sure you can." Yohji and Red said in unison.


	24. Chapter 24

An In The End

It was great the feeling of nothing coming to eat you. Yohji longed to be back home, but for that they needed to get to the other side of the island. That was a huge walk or find transportation. They had boats. They could take a ride around the island. It had been mentioned, but not knowing what was over there waiting, pushed it to the back burner.

"We need to make a plan soon."

'Yeah isn't Manx sending plane for us?"

"I for one am tried of the camping beach life. The sand, the dirt, and fish."

"Yohji its not that bad."

"You're a pig, Ken."

"Well that's better then a wh.........." before the word left his mouth he was punched hard. The force knock him to the ground where he was swiftly kicked many times. Omi was dazed for a minute, so it took him time to break it up.

"Aya! Red! Stop it! Stop Now!"

"Hey ..... Come .....on ....Omi help me." Ken cried as he tried to roll away.

"How could you say things about my Mum like that." Red kicked hard hope for a kidney shot.

"Yohji really help me pull them off." Omi pleaded to the older blonde. Yohji cocked his head to the left and thought about. OK may be Ken had enough.

"Come on Aya. Red we know it's not true. I'm sure he'll Not say things like that again." He patted Ayas shoulder. Yohji smiled big. "Red, come on. What I need is a hug from the both of you." With that Aya turned and hugged him hard to his chest. Red walked around the downed Ken and hugged Yohji from behind.

"My what a happy little picture this is, Hey boyos."

"Gunner."

"That be me. Hey you boys be playing rough."

"Oh that's nothing to concern you. Gunner what brings you are way?"

"I've found a running flatbed. Kenny and the other guys are taking a trip to see the hotel. I thought you lot would want to come along."

"Yes, we would." Omi said as he helped Ken up. "I think we need a detraction."

"Good the more the merrier." Gunner slaped Omi on the back. "If your ready lets go."

"Now?" Inquired Ken bushing leaves and twigs from his pants.

"No time like the present, I say."

"Fine." Gunner took the lead down the mud path. Otto and Kenny had the truck up and running. Captain Mac and Sandy were packing up the provisions.

"Hey the boyos want to come with us."

"How nice."

"You'll ride in back. Cap and I are driving." Gunner pointed out. Fine by me, Aya thought. He was hoping that a rouge shark was out there. Aya was itching for a kill. He was sure Omi would frown on his doing Ken.

"Now hold on to the ropes."

"Yes Captain. Don't drive like a maniac."

"You say the sweets things Sandy." With that the trip began. Gunner taking it slow. Captain Mac shouting out when to hold on. Yohji liked the ride, mostly. The wind blowing though his hair, felt nice. May be the hotel would be in prefect condition. The water running. No damage at all. So one could take a shower. Sleep in a real bed. It would be great.

"Mum what are you thinking? Your all smiles."

"Huh..... what.... oh ....How nice if the hotel is like we left it. You know with running hot water."

"Oh Yohji and the dirt thing."

"Ken didn't you learn anything."

"Omi" Ken whined.

"Yes a change of clothes would be nice. You know Red, I might have something back in the room that would fit you."

"Really Poppy. That would be great. These rags or tacky."

"Hey boyos! Look up a head!"

It was the washed out bridge. Now though the truck could easily cross. The water was just a slow drain. Hard to believe two men had washed away in it. When the flatbed bumped over it there was some splashing.

"It's not to far from here." Kenny pointed out. "I hope there's still a town left."

"I hope the towns people are still a live." Otto added.


	25. Chapter 25

Oh the joy

It was still standing. The pink six floor hotel was there. There was some debra

a but most of the town was there. The closer they got you could see people milling about with their daily lives.

"Hey Mr. Cribs How things going?" Kenny yelled out, jumping down to the street .

"Howdy there. Where have you and the family been? Big storm blew in. But not much damage. Chased those blasted fish away."

"Good. Good. Had some problems with Dad and Grand father. Glad to see the hotel looks fine."

"Missy Fanbone your accountant saw to that."

"She's good in a crisis. Thanks again Mr. Cribs." Kenny walked back to the truck, "He said that one of our trusted employees took charge in my absented. I'll meet you there."

"Fine we'll park."

"Hey wait up there Kenny." Yohji yelled jumping off to caught up to him. Aya and Red not far behind. "I don't need to go park with those guys."

"What to see if your clean stuff is in your rooms?'"

"Yes, you bet."

"True. Why wait for locking."

"If you all get off here we can make the trip back for the girls." Gunner shouted out the window.

Omi and Ken jumped off. "Otto you coming back with us? What about you Sandy?"

"I'm staying." Sandy said getting off.

"I'm going back." Otto replied.

"KO my boyo. Hey Sandy check the photos and videos." The three waved and drove off.

"Its been a few busy days." Kenny mumbled and started for the hotels with the other behind.

When they got to the fount door it was locked. Kenny went in his pocket and produced the key. He had turned the key and unlocked the door , but before he could get a few feet inside he was meet with the nose of a shot gun.

"I told you were closed. OH .....my ..... Kenny.... I mean..... Mr."

"Don't worry about it Missy. I'm glad you took over for me." He patted her shoulder after she had pointed the gun to the floor. "So how is things? "

"When the storm came up Roger, Ben, Tracy, and Sanders came here. We thought you being mayor and all. Kentmore told us a family problem had occurred. You left him her to watch the place. We came in and locked up. Taped the windows and all that stuff. The new generator works like a charm. Some of the towns people have come by for water and information. I saw to the rations and the electric was back in a record 12 hours. Best of all the killing have stopped."

"That's great. These our my guest. They have rooms on the sixth floor. How is it up there?"

"Fine. We only had some water in the basement."

"Is the elevators working?"

"Yes."

"Good. Hear that boys. Don't let my business here stop you from going to your rooms and cleaning up." Kenny waved to the lifts.

"Kenny do you have any more rooms up there for Red to use?"

"Sure Yohji." Kenny went behind the desk "How bout the room right across from yours?"

"Great. Thank you, Kenny." Yohji took the key and shook Kennys hand.

"Thank you Kenny." Red shouted from the elevator.

They rode up in silence. When the door open Sandy went down to the right to his room. "See Yah."

"Later." Ken waved. Aya used the key and opened the door. Yohji went over and opened Reds.

"It's a nice room."

"Red, wait there for me. Yohji why don't you take the shower first. I'll get those clothes for you Red to try."

"OK Poppy." Red said holding the door open. Yohji just smiled big and ran for the bathroom. Ken and Omi went into there room and Omi shut the door.

"OMI , why did you shut it.?"

"Because Ken what Aya and Red talk about, are do is none of our business. Do you want to shower first?'

"No Omi you can."

"Don't sit and get the beds dirty. I don't think the house cleaning staff is back up" Ken looked around and sat at the desk. This chair was made of wood. Omi worried to much he wasn't going to upset Aya just now. He did think of keeping Aya and Yohji apart. If Aya was busy with Red then he had no problem. He still hope in a small part of his mind that Aya could still choose him.

Ken thinking thoughts of Aya and him playing soccer together, put his head down on the desk and fell to sleep.

"Red do you need anything else?"

"No Poppy. I think I can handle the shower."

"Ok, call when your done."

"Better yet. Poppy call when you and Mum are done. I think I may take a nap."

Aya exited the door. Then came back in. "Come and lock this door after I leave." Red rolled his unmatched eyes and locked the door behind Aya. He turned for the bathroom when he heard Aya check it.

Aya walked into the room checked to see that the adjoining door was closed. He walked over and locked it on their side. Ken and Omi would have to knock to gain entrance. He check and locked the hallway door also. He could still hear Yohji in the shower. Into the bathroom he went taking off his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants by the time he reached the shower he was naked. Aya climbed in and wrapped his arms around Yohjis waist.

"It took you long enough." Yohji giggled when those slender fingers started to travel farther down his stomach,

"Yohji now is the time." Aya kissed the back of Yohjis neck.

"Yes your right but first we clean you up." Yohji squeezed shampoo into Ayas hair and started scrubbing it. The bubbles slide down Aya body. Aya took the soap and rubbed Yohjis torso with it. He slid it down over the but cheeks and then inside them.

"Hey now." Yohji said breathlessly.

"Mine." Aya pushed his fingers in. Yohji lost it for a moment as his knees gave in. "I think we're clean." Aya pulled him close and turned the water off. "To bed."

"Yes." They wrapped the towels around themselves til they where near the bed then Aya grabbed Yohji and pushed him down. He jumped on top and started kissing . Yohji grabbed on to his love. He never wanting to let go. The feelings where over whelming. Aya knew just how to touch him. When to lick when to bite. Aya was now about to...

Aya love every minute this was what he wanted from the first. That day when he woke up and saw those green eyes staring down at him. To take and love this idiot of a man. His hair like golden silk his skin like satin. Yohji was warm, soft and near ready. Aya took Yohji into his mouth and sucked hard on that firm member. YOHji squealed and arched under him. Aya waited for the rhythm to build, then he pushed in the first oiled finger. One Finger went in easy, in and out with the sucking of the penis. Youhji lusted moaned and squirmed on the bed. Yohji gasped at the second finger but didn't seem to take much notice of the third.

"Aya ....Aya ......Aya" Yohji panted as he came. Aya took it all. The time was now. Aya moved around on the bed getting between Yohjis legs. Putting more oil on his penis,

he was ready. He lifted Yohjis legs up on his shoulders.

"Yohji just relax." he pushed in. Yohji tensed for a moment but then relaxed Aya slipped the rest of the way in. Aya was in heaven now. Nothing else mattered just Yohji and him. Time had stop no past, no future only now. The heat, the gasps of breathe. The way their hearts beat as one. Yohji was hard again so Aya took him in and stoked him. Yohji didn't last long. Aya followed close behind. He fell down on Yohji kissing him and pulling him close. They laid curdled up in each others arms when there was knock at the door. Yohji looked to Aya.

"Shhh."

"Aya, Yohji. Ken and I are going to find some food." Omi said though the door and then all was quiet again.

"Aya food does sound good." Yohji patted Aya flat tummy. "Will you go get me some?" Yohji smiled at him.

"Idiot." Aya smacked Yohjis bare ass. "You need to clean up. Go take a shower." Aya said sitting up.

"See I knew you would be bosses once I gave in."Yohji got a pillow thrown after him. Aya just sat there and smiled. He heard the water start and knew soon the bubbles would be bubbling.


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue

Weiss had been back from Sandbar Island for four weeks now and Red had fit in like a glove. Ken couldn't believe the lame story they (Aya and Yohji) had come up with worked. Aya had simple stated that Red was his cousin from Sandbar, who lost his family do to the storm. Red needed a place stay and being a Fujimiya could not be left behind. Red had gotten contacts so now his eyes matched, blue. They where darker then Omi's clear blue eyes. Ken sighed thinking on Omi, who soon with Aya-chan and Sukra would soon be off to school. He would be alone with the love birds and their spawn. Kritiker had taken to Red also gave him the code name Angora. Aya preferred his katana, Red had his thing for the machete. The fan girls in the here hovered around him. He was more there age and safer then Yohji. Aya had glared the hell out of them the first few days when ever there had been movement toward Yohji. It was the girls that gave Red his flower, belladonna in away it fits.

"Ken what the hell are you doing to those plants?"

"Watering them."

"Well, you've done more than that." Ken looked down he was standing in two inches of water, the overflow from the pots. Yohji looked over his sunglasses, hand posed on his hip, with light smile on his face. "Clean it up before Aya see it." Yohji turned back into the shop.

"Sees what Mum?"

"Nothing Red. You know I need some soil from the back room could you get me some?"

"Yes." Red said with a nod. He would do anything for his Mum. Yohji looked back at Ken Ken sweeping the sidewalk clean. Good he thought no one the wiser.

"Have Aya-chan and Omi come back from orientation yet?"

"No, Aya they have at less an hour more to go. Don't worry I know they'll both do fine." Red walked in with the soil.

"Mum here's the soil you wanted. What is it for? Can I help you?" Aya looked around he had planted the new seedling yesterday. Why would Yohji want new soil.

"What has Ken done now?" Aya breathed out threw clenched teeth.

"Why do you think that. I thought nice dark soil on the top of pots outside would be eye catching but if you think not." Yohji tilled his head looked at Aya. "Fine, fine, Red take the soil back." Yohji then walked behind the counter, sat on his stool, and paged though his magazine.

"Poppy?"

"Ok" Yohji looked up. "You and Red can do what ever you want with the soil." Aya hushed and went to his work bench.

"Oh thank you." Yohji ran over and kissed Aya 's cheek. "Come on Red lets go clean up those pots."

"Sure thing." the two went out the door, the bell dinged. Aya looked up and smiled, he loved Yohji and the kid wasn't that bad. Five sentences out the door Yohji had a lit cigarette.

"Pretty up the plants."

"Hey Yohji, Red what you doing?" Ken said a little bothered.

"Smoking"

The End

I

don't own weiss but the sharks our all mine


End file.
